Upside Down
by TheFandemonium
Summary: Alexandra Jones grew up oblivious to the horrors of the world. Her life had been perfect until Rumplestiltskin killed her mother. Suddenly, Alex's world is turned upside down. While being held prisoner by Rumple, Alex discovers that she is the daughter of Killian Jones (a.k.a. Captain Hook). This story follows her journey from her mother's death to Season 6 of OUAT. (being revised)
1. Prologue

**Okay, so, this is my first fanfic that I'm publishing so excuse me if it sucks. Also, I know it's really short, but I'm working on making the next chapter sound like actual writing and not a ton of words thrown onto paper, so, yeah. My description might suck too, but I couldn't get everything I wanted to say in there so I just worked with what I had. In addition to that, I have no idea how to use the publishing stuff on this website and screwed up several time trying to publish this.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll keep reading this fanfic, even after the really short and vague prologue. Please leave reviews/comments, and enjoy the beginning of what I hope will be an amazing story. :)**

 **-TheFandemonium**

* * *

95 years ago, the Enchanted Forest

Alexandra came darting out of the woods, small feet crackling the leaves on the forest floor. The child followed her mother's calls, using them as a beacon to guide her home.

"Alexandra! Alexandra! Come find me!" Alaya shouted. Alexandra burst out of the woods, running up to her mother.

"Oh, there you are!" Alaya picked up her daughter, causing the child to giggle. After a few moments, Alaya put her daughter down, and presented the child with a box.

"Alexandra darling-"

"Yes mother?" The child's vibrant blue eyes were focused on her mother, and they widened as Alaya opened the box, revealing a simple white shell on a chain. Alexandra smiled as her mother placed it around her neck.

"Alexandra, you have to promise me you will never, ever take this necklace off. Do you think you can do that?" Alaya asked, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Yes mama. Thank you."

"Of course my dear."

* * *

"Present Day, Storybrooke

I landed on the forest floor, receiving a mouthful of dirt.

"Bloody hell." I muttered, spitting out the dirt as I stood up. I did a quick circle, taking in my surroundings. I had ended up on a hill above a coastal town. I began picking out details from the many descriptions that had been whispered to me in taverns and alleyways, and realized where I was. After three years of trying, I had made it to Storybrooke.


	2. It All Falls Down

**So, because I have absolutely nothing to do today, I decided to post the first chapter, and I realized that I didn't do the disclaimer thing for the prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of this accept Alexandra, she is a figment of my warped imagination.**

 **Note: The timeline for this story may or may not be screwed up, but because they don't use exact years when they do flashbacks on OUAT, I just kind of guessed. Also, this chapter will probably sound awful but that's because I don't really know where I'm going with this yet, so right now, everything is just setting the characters up for _.**

* * *

90 years ago, Enchanted Forest

Alexandra peered around the corner of the barn, watching as her mother picked berries. Alexandra slowly crept forward, careful not to step on fallen leaves or twigs. She stretched out her arms, grabbed her mother by the shoulders and shouted, "Rumplestiltskin!"

Alexandra giggled as her mother jumped, nearly dropping her basket of berries.

"Alexandra!" Alaya snapped. Alexandra went rigid. "You must never say that name out loud, ever again. Do you understand?"

"Of course mother, it was just a little joke.

"That is not something to joke about."

"Why not? Mother, you always tell me to not do this and not say this, but why? What are you so afraid of?" Alexandra's brow furrowed. She was done letting her mother get away with this, she had to know the truth. Finally, after moments of silence, Alaya sighed.

"Alexandra, your father was a bad man. He made many awful decisions, but the worst of all was angering a man worse than himself."

"So?"

"All you need to know, Alexandra, is that I'm trying to protect you-"

"From me." Alexandra and Alaya whirled around to find a man with shimmering skin and eyes the color of a coin. Alaya swore under her breath.

"Hello dearies." The man bowed, giddy smile on his face.

"Rumplestiltskin." Alaya hissed, face twisted with fear.

"That is my name. I'm sure you can guess why I'm here."

"Stay away from my daughter." Alaya's faded green eyes were alive with something Alexandra had never seen in her mother before, anger.

"Well, we both know I can't do that."

"Mama?" Alexandra whispered, dreading how this would end.

"Alexandra, run." Alaya said, eyes fixed on Rumplestiltskin. Alexandra turned to flee, but her feet were stuck in place. Magic.

"Nice try, dearie." Rumplestiltskin grinned, returning his attention to Alaya. He slowly approached the woman, amusement in every single movement.

"She has nothing to do with this. With _him._ He doesn't even know she exists." Alaya was desperate, trying her best not to fall to her knees and beg to the Dark One.

"Doesn't. Matter." Rumplestiltskin's eyes narrowed. He was inches away from Alaya's face now, close enough to see the light in her eyes dim as he plunged a dagger into her gut. Alexandra screamed. Her mother fell to the ground. Rumplestiltskin turned to Alexandra, eyes bright with joy. He flicked his wrist, and the girl fell to her knees. Alexandra scrambled over to her mother, putting Alaya's head in her lap. Tears rolled of Alexandra's cheeks and onto her mother's.

"Mama. Mama, please!" Alexandra hugged Alaya to her chest.

"Child," Alaya croaked. Alexandra loosened her grip on the dying woman, allowing Alaya to slide a ring off one of her shaking fingers. She placed the ring in her daughter's bloody hands.

"Alexandra, promise me you will find your father. This belonged to him. Keep it with you, okay? Find your father, tell him your story, and do not leave his side." Alaya began to struggle with each word.

"I- I don't understand."

"Your father can help you, Alexandra. He can protect you. You _must_ find him."

"Who is he, mama?" Alexandra could feel her mother growing weaker as she began to sag in her daughter's arms.

"His name is Kil-" Alaya's voice broke off, and she went limp.

"Mama! No!" Alexandra sobbed, kissing her mother's forehead. Rumplestilstkin appeared by the child's side.

"Let's go." He hissed, grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet. Alexandra shrieked, sobbing as she tried to break free from his grip. Before she could, he flicked his wrist again and they were swallowed by a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

I flicked my wrist, enveloping myself in black smoke. When the smoke cleared, I was standing in the center of the town. Contraptions on wheels swerved to avoid me, seeing as I had appeared right in their path. Passerby stopped and stared, some pointing and whispering, others running and screaming. A wicked grin spread across my face as people began to flee. I marched down the road, past abandoned contraptions and screaming citizens. Several hundred feet ahead, a two contraptions had formed a barricade. A woman with brown hair and a man much shorter than her stood in front of their metal carriages. If they thought they would stop me, than they were fools.

"Who the hell are you!?" The woman shouted, pointing a black object at me. I scoffed, flinging aside the metal and sliding their carriages to the sides of the road with a flick of my fingers. The woman glared at me while her companion stared at where his carriage had been.

"We just want to talk." The woman said, holding her hands out as a gesture of peace.

"That makes one of us." I spat, raising my hand. The woman floated into the air, hands clawing at her throat. She struggled for air, bulging eyes sending me a silent plea.

"Hey!" The man shouted, pulling his very own metal object from his belt. Amused, I let the woman fall to the ground, where she crumpled into a heap, and watched as the metal thing fired. I rolled my eyes, preparing to obliterate the projectile, when it hit my shoulder. Before I could make another move, everything went black.

* * *

 **This last bit isn't great, but I needed Alex to get from the hill to the sheriff's station for things to work, and this was the only way I could think of to get her there.**


	3. Hope on the Horizon

**Too add to the many things that suck about me as a beginning author on this website, I haven't updated in like, two weeks. So, just a heads up to any one who is dedicated enough to stick with this story, between school and homework and my obsessive need to watch at least an hour of Netflix/YouTube a day, I probably won't update more than once or twice a week. Anyways, thanks to the two people who have left reviews; teecakes, who made me very happy with a one sentence review, and a guest who corrected my punctuation. I can't guarantee that I'll fix that, at least not right now, but it was helpful nonetheless. Anyways, here we go... (also, if this wasn't bolded, I have no clue why it isn't because I keep making it bold and then when I publish the chapter, it isn't bold anymore, and if it is bold, then I don't know what the fudge I was doing wrong before)**

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

I bolted upright, hitting my head against a set of cell bars. Not only did my head now hurt, but when I moved my left arm, excruciating pain rocked my entire body. I glanced at my shoulder, which was caked with dry blood, and then remembered. I had been shot. I delicately placed my arm at my side, and then stood to take in my surroundings. The woman from earlier was staring at me from a desk across the room.

"Welcome back," She said, eyebrow raised.

"You will regret this," I growled, outstretching my good arm towards the cell door. I flicked my hand, but nothing happened. "What-" And then I noticed the cuff around my wrist. I tried to tug it off, which not only sent pain through my body again, but also did no good. The cuff didn't budge.

"Good luck with that," The woman said, rising from her chair and walking towards the cell. I sighed through my nose, preparing for the incoming interrogation. "What's your name, kid?" She asked. I stared blankly into her eyes, putting on my best poker face. My father had taught me many things, and one of the first was how to hold up in an interrogation. "Fine, I'll start. My name is Ruby,"

"Ruby, that's a nice name. Personally, I always wished I had been named Ella. Rolls right of the tongue, don't you think? Whereas my name is so long, and has such a harsh end. At least, it sounded harsh when my parents said it." I gave a sarcastic smile, then sank to the floor of my cell, shutting my eyes as I did so.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook." I flinched at the word 'hook', but Ruby didn't notice. Instead, she walked away, and I listened as the sound of her footsteps echoed of the brick walls. I waited until I heard her flop back into her chair before opening my eyes. Ruby had turned her attention to a large book that was laying open on the desk. She flipped through the brightly colored pages, on a mission to find something. I glared at her, but decided not to speak. A few seconds had passed when another set of footsteps came running into the room. I glanced at the visitor, and realized I was looking at a dwarf. And not just any dwarf, the one that had shot me.

"Leroy?" Ruby slammed the book shut, standing up. "What is it?"

"They're back!" The dwarf, Leroy, panted. Ruby's eyes lit up, and I could see the conflicting emotions dance across her face. She clearly wanted to go see whoever was back, but she had me to deal with.

"I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes," Ruby said, giving Leroy a weak smile. He turned and marched out of the room.

"What now, Red Riding Hood?" I asked. Ruby froze.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not a fool. I come from the Enchanted Forest, same as you. I've heard your story, and everyone else's. Heck, I've even been part of some of them."

"Who are you?"

"You want to do this dance again?"

"Until I get an answer, yes."

"I want to speak with the author. Bring him to me, and I'll spill all my dirty little secrets." I bit my inner lip, hoping, praying that she'd do what I wanted.

"Fine. He'll be here." Ruby left the room, and I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

90 years ago, the Enchanted Forest

Alexandra yelped as Rumplestiltskin threw her to the floor. She scrambled backwards, bumping into a wall. The Dark One had taken them to a cave. Alexandra looked around, taking in the jagged stone walls and the single opening in the rock, which was covered by a thick grate. On one side of the cave, a cell was dug into the stone, and along the opposite wall, there was a spinning wheel. Only after surveying the entire chamber did the girl realize there was no door.

"Where am I?" Alexandra croaked, voice hoarse from screaming.

"Your new home," Rumpelstiltskin said, smiling. Rotten teeth peeked through his bronze lips, the sight of which caused Alexandra to gag. After a moment, he stalked off towards the spinning wheel.

"What do you want from me?" Alexandra sobbed, watching as he captor began to spin the wheel.

"You're _his_ daughter," He said, focused on his wheel, "And, I'll do anything I can to make him pay for taking my Milah."

"This is about my father? You know him?"

"I believe I've made that quite clear," Rumple said. Alexandra shook her head.

"Who is he?" She asked, a sliver of excitement blossoming in her chest. She may have just lost her father, but she finally had a chance to discover who her father was.

"He's a dirty bastard."

"But what's his real name?" Alexandra peeped. Rumplestiltskin sighed through his nose, clearly tired of the subject.

"Killian Jones. Now, moving on, what do I want from you? I want to see you dead at his feet. I want him to feel the pain that comes with losing a loved one."

"He doesn't even know who I am, I doubt he would care if I died."

"Ah! But that's what your mother said, isn't it dearie? Whatever your sweet old mum has told you until now is a lie. Your father may _think_ he doesn't have a child, but deep down in his rotten soul, he knows." Rumple rose from the wheel, flicking his wrist and once again enveloping Alexandra in smoke. She appeared inside the cell, and Rumple stood just in front of the bars. Alexandra ran to the bars, crashing against them. The feelings she has been suppressing the last few minutes hit her like a tidal wave and she broke down once again. She was heartbroken, angry, confused, and afraid.

"Enjoy your stay," Rumplestiltskin hissed, disappearing. Alexandra screamed pounding a fist against the cell door. She realized it was hopeless almost immediately, and sank to her knees. Alone, afraid, and a mess, Alexandra sat there, wondering what would happen to her next.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

"Hey!" Someone shouted. I sat up, expecting to ram into the cell door as I had earlier, but instead flying off the bench and tumbling to the floor. I rolled over, clutching my arm. A boy that looked about fourteen, maybe older, was standing over me, key in hand. Only then did I notice I was no longer in my cell. He had opened the door.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I grumbled, getting to my feet. I should probably be grateful that he released me, but I wasn't in the best mood.

"Henry Mills. I'm the author."

"Then you can help me."

"That's why Ruby sent me here."

"Great. Take this cuff off," I said, shoving my wrist towards him.

"Not yet." I groaned, getting to my feet.

"Alright, lad, on to business then."

"Lad? I only know one person who says lad, and he's a pirate. Are you a pirate?"

"What do you care?"

"Ruby said you would talk to me, so I ask the questions, okay? You just answer them." Henry gestured for me to sit down at the desk. I did.

"Okay," I said, "Ask away."

"Who are you?"

"Alexandra Lillian Jones. Daughter of Captain Killian Jones. Call me Alex."

"Wait, hold on, what?!"

"My name is Alex?"

"No, the other thing."

"My father is Killian Jones?" Henry nodded. "What about him?" Henry ignored me.

"That's not possible," he muttered, gears turning, "Her story isn't in the book. And Killian can't have a child? Right? Why wouldn't he have said anything about it?"

"Oi!" I snapped my fingers, regaining Henry's attention.

"Why are you here?" Henry asked, shaken.

"I came here to find my father. I've lost him so many times, and I spent over three years finding a way to get here. And then, I finally make it, and I end up in jail, again."

"Again?"

"I've been imprisoned by Rumplestiltskin, twice, Peter Pan-" Henry cut me off.

"Okay, what'd you do to end up in prison."

"I tried to strangle Ruby. And then-"

"Leroy shot you."

"Yes. Now, can I ask a question?" Henry nodded. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Leroy told Ruby that someone was back. Who was gone? What happened?" Henry hesitated before responding.

"My mom, Emma, her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, my other mom, Regina, Rumplestiltskin," I sucked in a breath, "Robin Hood, Belle, the Wicked Witch, and myself were in the Underworld-"

"Why?"

"To bring back your father." I froze.

"He... he's dead."

"Was dead. We couldn't bring him back at first, so we came back here, but then Zeus sent him back alive. This was after Hades had come to Storybrooke and killed Robin. Moving on, then Killian, Charming, Zelena, and Snow fell through a portal to another realm, and my moms, Rumplestiltskin, Violet and I were in New York." Henry stopped. "That's a city in this realm," He said. I nodded, and he continued. "Anyways, Rumplestiltskin was trying to get Belle out of Pandora's box and I was trying to destroy magic because it had only caused us trouble, and we didn't know the others had fallen through a portal but once we did, we got them back and we just got back to Storybrooke. I should be with my family right now. But I'm here."

"Why? I've only caused trouble since I've gotten here."

"Because my family likes to believe that everyone can be good, and that everyone deserves a second chance. I'm here to give you yours. Which is why I'll take you to Killian."

"Really!?" I was honestly shocked. This situation had started out awful, but was actually going quite well now. I was actually going to get to see my father again.

"Of course. Here." Henry took my hand and removed the cuff from my wrist. I smiled as he pulled my out of the chair and led me out of the building. After all this time, I would finally be with my father again

* * *

 **So yeah, I don't really know where I'm going to go with this now. But there should be some Killian and Alex father-daughterness in the next chapter, so yay! If you guys have any recommendations, comments, concerns, ideas, whatever, please review. Until next week...**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	4. Magic Comes From Within

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Last weekend I was busy and the weekend before that was my birthday, so I haven't had a ton of time on my hands. But, without further ado, I bring you chapter three.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this accept for Alex _and_ Alaya, who I forgot to mention last time I did the disclaimer. **

Henry had taken me through the town, making sure I wouldn't be spotted by the skittish citizens. Along the way, he had bombarded me with questions, mainly about my father. As it turned out, his mother, Emma, was my father's true love.

"Turn here," Henry said, guiding me around a corner and across yet another street.

"Has my father ever mentioned me?" I asked. The question had been on the tip of my tongue since we left the jail. The way Henry had reacted had answered my question, but I had to ask anyways.

"Killian doesn't really talk about his past much. At least not around me. He certainly never mentioned a daughter." Henry glanced at me. "But, that doesn't mean he's forgotten about you. I'm sure he has his reasons. Oh, up here." Henry pointed to a house up ahead.

"Your mum has quite the place, doesn't she," I said as Henry led me to the front door.

"Yeah. She and Killian should be home." Henry knocked on the door. I wasn't ready for this.

"I can't," I said.

"What?"

"I can't do this. I'm not ready to see him again, I'm not ready to-" The door swung open.

* * *

89 years ago, the Enchanted Forest

Alexandra watched the sun rise and set every day out the little grate, and by her estimates, she had been imprisoned for nearly half a year. With the meal, wash bucket, and change of clothes that appeared at her feet once a day, the girl had a decent life in her cell. On this particular morning however, a black satin ballgown had appeared, complete with a bodice and corset, and with a long train and fitted waist. As Alexandra picked it up, she could see an elaborate pattern of swirling ruffles on the skirt. While most of the dresses Rumple had sent her were nice, this one was especially extravagant. Alexandra had finished lacing up the back when she heard a scuffling noise. She turned around, dress swirling around her like a tornado. Rumplestiltskin stood on the other side of the bars, shimmering lips curved in a wicked smile.

"You look absolutely magnificent, dearie," He said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Are you ready?" The Dark One asked.

"For?"

"Your first lesson, of course." He snapped his fingers, and Alexandra was standing in the middle of the forest. She sucked in a breath, taking in as much of the fresh, moist air as she could. Compared to the stale air and bland walls in her cell, this was heaven.

"What will I be learning?" Alexandra asked, lifting her skirt in an effort to keep them from soaking in the dewy grass. Her slippers sloshed as she took a step forward, peering around a thick tree trunk. Rumple sat upon a log behind that tree, staring at his reflection in a small dagger.

"Magic." He stood up, tossing the dagger over his shoulder. Alexandra shook her head.

"I cannot do magic."

"Alexandra, how well did you really know your mother?"

"Fairly well."

"If you knew your mother as well as you think you did, then you would know that she was a mermaid."

"What?"

"Your mother escaped her father's kingdom at a young age, swam to a seaside village, made a deal with the sea goddess Ursula, and came ashore."

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Your mother was born into a family with magic in their blood, and Ursula took both her magic and mermaid abilities. Ursula took Alaya's magic as payment, and trapped the magic responsible for her mermaid abilities into a shell, the shell you wear around your neck."

"So, if I'm getting this, I have magic and my blood, and the ability to turn into a mermaid within my necklace."

"You're smarter than you appear, dearie. On to business, I don't have all day. Light that kindling." Rumple pointed to a small pile of sticks that laid on the ground.

"I can't."

"You can and you will, or you won't ever leave that cell of yours again." Alexandra outstretched her arm, as she had seen Rumple do several times before.

"No. Wha- what the hell are you doing?" Rumplestiltskin hissed.

"Lighting the fire."

"Magic comes from within, it isn't as simple as flicking your wrist or muttering some words. Again." Alexandra returned her attention to the kindling, trying as hard as she could to make it ignite.

"No! Magic is channelled through emotions. Use your sadness, joy, anger to light the fire." Alexandra was most certainly angry, and sad, and afraid. She thrust her arm towards the fire, thinking of her mother, dying in her arms. Her father, sailing off into the horizon while Alaya was passed out on the docks. Rumplestiltskin, keeping her in a cell and dressing her up like a doll. A spark flickered among the sticks, and within seconds, the entire heap was ablaze.

"Good enough." Rumple took Alexandra by the shoulder and flicked his wrist once more. The girl wasn't surprised when she appeared in her cell, and instead of speaking, she sunk to the floor. She unclasped her necklace, and laid the shell on her palm. Alexandra lay there, awake, for the rest of the night, but not long enough to hear the scuffling as someone slid between the bars of the grate.

* * *

"Henry, you're supposed to be with-" My father stood in the doorway, bright blue eyes fixed on me.

"Um, Killian, this is-"

"Alex." Hearing my father say my name again was like finding water after days in a desert.

"Papa." My voice broke, and I was swept into his arms. We stood there for an eternity, wrapped in each others arms.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I lost you." My father gently stroked my hair while tears streamed down my face.

"I know, I know Papa." I whispered, digging my face into his shoulder. He slowly released me from his grip, seemingly afraid that he would lose me the second I left his arms. Behind him, I saw a blonde woman gaping at my father, Henry and I. She must be the Savior, Emma.

"Killian?" Emma asked, "Who's this?" My father turned to the Savior.

"Emma, this is my daughter,"

* * *

 **Okay, the reunion wasn't great but I didn't want to get all soppy and ridiculous so I kept it short. The magic chapter sounded bad at the end, but overall I think this was a decent chapter, but it was short. If you guys have any ideas for villains or fairytale characters that could be villains (like how Peter Pan is usually good, but OUAT made him bad) that haven't been used on the show yet, I would love to hear them because I can't for the life of me come up with a villain, so PM me or leave a review, and hopefully things can really start happening in the next few chapters. Until next time (I'm going to stop saying week because I can't guarentee I'll update each week),**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	5. The Beginning of Her End

**I'm a terrible person. I know. A friend of mine brought it to my attention that people don't like it when an author says they have no clue what they're doing, so sorry. But I have the entire story planned now so yay. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I took like, three months to write it, but it's done. So here. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Your... daughter?" Emma had been standing there for at least a minute, leaving Henry, my father and I to watch her comprehend the news in silence.

"Yes. My daught-"

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"It would probably make less sense if I explained, love."

"Well you're going to explain anyways." Emma turned around, marching into her living room and plopping down in an armchair. Henry stepped through the door and into the house, and my father followed him. He gestured for me to take a seat, so I did. It was the most uncomfortable thing I'd ever done. Me, the daughter of this woman's true love coming into her home accompanied by her son and sitting down on her sofa while she glared at me. My father slowly sat down next to me, and I could tell he felt as awkward as I did.

"Where do you want me to start?" My father asked, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

"The beginning," Emma replied, her voice emotionless.

"Okay. It was a summer night, about a century ago..."

* * *

Alaya pulled herself up onto the docks of the village. The port was bustling here, and several men nearly stepped on her as she tried to get her feet. Alaya had just barely pulled off the deal with Ursula. Her father's men had been so close to catching her, but now she was here. Safe from her father, safe from Ursula, and ready to start her new life. Alaya attempted to take a step on her new legs, and nearly fell back into the water. She grabbed hold of a passerby's arm, using it to hold herself up.

"Watch it, love," A voice hissed. Alaya turned to look at the voice's source. She found brilliant blue eyes and dark hair, the color of the night sky. Who knew a human could be this… dashing.

"Sorry. I'm just a little out of sorts." She let go of the man, gripping a nearby barrel for support. She attempted to take another step, but stumbled forward. The man caught her, his arms lightly wrapped around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Alaya blinked, confused by her current position.

"I believe so."

"You ought to sit down, love." The man helped Alaya onto one of the barrels.

"I'm fine, really."

"You don't seem fine. You can't even make it an inch without falling over. How about I help you into the tavern, you can get yourself some water and rest." The man gave her a look of concern. _Why is this human being so kind?_

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Thank you." Alaya took the man's hand, and let him scoop her up in his arms. She couldn't help but notice the many rings on his hands. "What are all of those for?" She asked, touching a silver ring with a large, black stone.

"They're nothing. Just some… heirlooms." The man carried her off the docks and onto the cobblestone streets.

"Heirlooms. Well, they're lovely." Alaya touched her own heirloom; the white clam shell hanging from a little chain around her neck. Her father had had the necklace made for her mother, years ago. When her mother had died, she had inherited the necklace. Now, it was more than an heirloom. It was the source of her mermaid 'powers'.

"Here we are." The man pushed open the door to a building, struggling to do so with Alaya in his arms. He carried her to an empty table in the corner and sat her down on the bench. Alaya was overwhelmed. The tavern was full of humans, at least three dozen. All of them were shouting and dancing and singing and drinking. It hardly seemed rational. "You might want to keep an eye out. When these boys get drunk, they're awfully stupid."

"Of course. Thank you again… I never did get your name."

"Killian. My name is Killian Jones. And you?"

"Alaya. Thank you Killian."

"Not a problem. I best be going. Helena can set you up with a room for the night. Do get better, Alaya." The man left with a smile.

"How charming," Alaya muttered.

* * *

"Okay. Then what?" Emma asked, shifting in her seat. I had never heard my father tell the story of how he met Mother. I had only heard what the crew of the Jolly Roger would whisper to me when my father wasn't around. And that wasn't much.

"I set sail, then came back a few days later. Something about her drew me back to the town." My father gave a nervous glance at Emma, who looked awfully pale. I couldn't figure out what was bothering her so much. I suppose finding out that your boyfriend had a daughter would be a bit strange, but I'd always heard the Savior was used to strange. "By the time I returned, Alaya had learned how to walk, and had become a barmaid at the tavern."

* * *

Captain Killian Jones led his crew into the tavern he had left Alaya at a few days ago. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he had decided to come back, but he had. And, the moment he stepped through the door, he knew he wouldn't regret it. Alaya stood in the center of the room, in a tight barmaid's dress, laughing as she poured beer into a mug. Her brown hair fell freely around her face, highlighting her smile.

"Get me a table," He ordered, sending his crew scurrying. He approached Alaya, waiting for the moment when she noticed him. He took a seat at the bar, eyeing her as she walked around the tavern, then started heading in his direction. As she slid behind the bar, she noticed him.

"Killian!" Alaya stood in front of him, smiling.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"You are the one that brought me here in the first place. To think, it's only been four days."

"A lot can change in a few days."

"No kidding." Killian noticed that her face fell as she spoke, clearly remembering something dreadful. He knew the feeling.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to buy you a drink."

"How kind of you, but I'm working."

"Not anymore you aren't." Killian gave Alaya a wicked grin. Alaya looked around the tavern.

"I shouldn't, not without Helena's permission. She's been so kind to me, I don't want to ruin-"

"Look, she's there in the corner." Killian pointed the woman out. "I'm confident the mighty Helena can handle the tavern alone for a while." Alaya bit her lip, then grabbed two mugs from the table behind her.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked, filling the mugs. Killian pulled some coins from his pocket and slammed them on the counter.

"You'll see," He said, grabbing the mugs. He stood up, walking towards the door. Alaya hurried after him, keeping an eye on Helena. Killian led the barmaid down the street and onto the docks. He pointed to the Jolly Roger.

"That's yours?"

"Of course, love. I'm quite the captain." Killian handed Alaya one of the mugs, then pulled her onboard his ship. She laughed, taking a sip of her beer. "How would you like to see below deck?" Alaya tried to tell herself to stop; that she was succumbing to Killian's charm. She had only just met the man a few days ago, and he was a pirate. Pirates were the reason her mother died. She had fallen in love with one, and left the kingdom to follow the ship. She had wandered into dangerous waters, and came back a changed woman. She died of illness days later. Who's to say Alaya wasn't dooming herself to a similar fate. But Killian was so kind to her, and so handsome.

"I'd love to." She took his hand and let him pull her into the bowels of the ship.

* * *

I didn't want to hear the rest of the story. I knew how it would end; my mother's story always ended tragically. From her childhood to her death, everything ended in some twisted way. Smee had told me that my mother was one of "Captain Hook's greatest conquests." He had said that it was one of the more tragic endings he had seen in all of his time as my father's first mate. I stood up, releasing my father's hand as I did so.

"Lilly?" I flinch when he uses his old nickname for me. My middle name, Lillian, was my mother's tribute to her lost love. When my father had learned this, he had started calling me Lillian more than Alex, and eventually just Lilly. He always told me I was his beautiful, his precious flower: that I was his Lilly.

"I need some air," I said.

"Let her go," Emma snaps before my father can retaliate. "Finish the story."

* * *

Alaya dreamed of Killian that night. She dreamed of their lips smashing together over and over. She dreamed of his bare chest, and how soft his skin was. She dreamed of his eyes. Alaya would remember those eyes for the rest of her life. They were such a vibrant blue, so soft but cold at the same time. So welcoming, like the color of the sky on a summer day, but at the same time, harsh like ice during a winter storm. She loved those eyes.

"Hey!" Alaya slowly opened her eyes, awakened by the voice. It took her less than a moment to realize what had happened. She was laying on a pier, not of her town, but of a different one. She wore a simple gown, her feet bare. Killian's ship was nowhere to be found. The sun beat down on her, and she suddenly became very aware of how fast she was breathing. "Lady!" A voice shouted. She saw a pair of feet to her right, and she followed them up to find a burly man glaring at her. "Are you okay?" Alaya was anything but okay. She had been right to question Killian, but she had fallen under his charm and slept with him anyways. Pirates cannot be trusted. Alaya knew that. And she still fell in love with one, and let him betray her. Alaya got to her feet, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No. Most certainly not," She whispered, running off down the docks. She saw a forest on the edge of the small town, and ran towards it as fast as her new legs would take her. She reached the forest, and collapsed into the tall grass. Alaya had worked so hard to get this new start, and she had gone and screwed it up. Alaya curled up, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach and the splitting headache she had. There she stayed, for hours, until she finally gathered up the strength to wander into town and search for yet another new start.

* * *

Killian stood at the bow of his ship, blaming the tears in his eyes on the salty breeze blowing at him. But, he knew why the tears were there. Alaya had been more than a conquest, he had known it. He had known that he loved her, that she was a once in lifetime kind of person. Yet, he had still dumped her on the docks of a random village, like the son of a bitch he was. Killian racked his mind for an excuse; something to justify his actions. There was nothing. This was all him. And he would forever regret it, more than he knew. It was only a matter of time before he realized his real mistake.


	6. The Boy in the Cave

**Yay, a "fluff" chapter. I'm hoping that updates will become more regular now because lacrosse and testing is nearly over for me, which frees up time and mental power. Disclaimer: Alaya, Alex, and Wyn (new character, woot woot) are mine, nothing else is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

Henry got to me first. It wasn't like I had gone very far, I was on the steps of Emma's house.

"What happened in there?" Henry asked, sitting down beside me.

"I prefer not to hear the story of my conception, especially because of the way it ends."

"And that is?" Henry elbowed me. I glared at him.

"Please don't. If you must know, read it in your precious book."

"That's just it, you aren't in the book. Your mother isn't either. That's why I didn't know Hook had a daughter. I've read that book dozens of times."

"Peculiar," I muttered. "Your mother seems to love me." I want a change in subject.

"I think she's just upset with Hook."

"Why?"

"For not telling her about you. That's the kind of things most couples establish, ya know, that they have kids. Hook's known from the beginning that Emma had me," Henry replied.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be a burden."

"Seriously. None of this is your fault."

"I beg to differ. I did show up in the middle of your town and attempt to strangle your sheriff-"

"Well, that wasn't the best first impression, I'll admit. But, you can definitely make up for it. My family is all about second chances." Henry smiled. I don't smile back. The door creaked open behind us, and we turned to see my father. I turned to face the street again, while Henry stood up. I hear him walk to my father, then whisper something to him. Then the door creaked shut.

"Lilly-"

"My name is Alex, Papa. Just Alex," I said, looking into my father's eyes as he sat down.

"Of course, love. I'm sorry you had to sit through that. I know how hard it is- how hard it's always been- for you to hear that story."

"Henry said they'll give me a second chance. Is that true?" I whispered, shifting on the steps so I faced my father.

"What?"

"Since the curse hit, I've made several questionable choices. And, even before then, I wasn't the greatest person. I don't want that past to follow me here. I have lost so much to get here, I don't want reminders of that. I just want a fresh start." I closed my eyes, wishing for the tears I had kept inside for months now not to fall.

"Alex." Father wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry into his chest. "You'll always be given another chance here. I promise."

* * *

89 years ago, Enchanted Forest

Alexandra shifted in her cell, causing her intruder to flinch.

"Are you awake?" A voice hissed. Nothing. They crept forward, watching the figure in the cell closely. The rumors were true, the Dark One was harboring a girl in one of his prisons. The girl was drowning in her gown, almost entirely covered with the dark skirts. Her hair was curled around her head in dark tendrils. She looked so young. A chain dangled from her pale neck, and on it hung a white shell and a silver ring with a black stone. _How much could I get for that?_ The intruder wondered, reaching forward. Alexandra shifted again, right into the outstretched arm of the intruder. Alexandra's eyes flew open, glowing a pale blue in the darkness of the cave.

"Who are you?" She shrieked, swatting at the hand in front of her. The intruder's hood fell off as they shuffled backwards, revealing the round face of a young boy. Alexandra's brow knit together.

"Who are you?" The boy replied, crossing his arms.

"Alexandra Jones. And you?" Alexandra sat up straight in her cell, hands gripping the bars.

"Winslow Elsey. If you'd kindly hand over your necklace, that would be lovely."

"What?"

"I'm looting you, what does it look like?"

"Aren't you a tad young for a thief?"

"Just give me the necklace, Alex."

"I said my name was Alexandra. Why don't you just leave, Wyn." Alexandra gave a smug grin, feeling proud of her unremarkable comeback. The boy flinched.

"Necklace," he mumbled.

"No. Get out of my cave."

"Work with me here!" Winslow kicked a pebble into Alexandra's cell. She'd had enough. While she had been craving a visitor since she had gotten here, this boy certainly didn't qualify. He was more of a pest. Alexandra tried to recall what Rumple had taught her just hours earlier. She thought of all the emotions churning inside her, and used them to summon up a fireball. Winslow's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Out of my cave, pest," Alexandra growled. Winslow turned and fled the cave, crawling through the grate the same way he had come in. But, much to Alexandra's dismay, that wouldn't be the last she'd see of him. Not even close.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

This town was much more peaceful than I had imagined. After all, my father had always been drawn to chaos. Father had gone to talk with Emma again, and Henry had made the wise decision to leave me alone with my thoughts. The sky was a cheery shade of blue, complete with fluffy white clouds and a shining sun. I hadn't seen a blue sky since Wyn died. The word still felt foreign in my head. It wasn't like I had avoided death, I had seen my fair share. But I had gone so long without losing anyone, and then he had to go and be a hero. It was all he ever wanted to be, my hero. And he was. He always had been. He didn't have to sacrifice himself to prove it. I pulled my necklace out from beneath my shirt, and began to tangle the chain in my fingers. The shell had turned a light grey over the years, and the ring had definitely seen better days. I rubbed my thumb over the smooth ridges of the shell, feeling magic spark against the tip of my finger.

"I gotta hand it to you, kid. Not a lot of people can take Ruby in a fight, much less get the upper hand." Emma sat down beside me.

"It comes with experience. And years of brutal training," I reply, somewhat harshly.

"I get it. I understand."

"Do you, Savior? Do you know what it's like to be imprisoned by the man who _murdered_ your mother in cold blood, then forced to be his pawn so he can get revenge on your mysterious father? Do you know what it's like to grow close to someone only to be ripped away from them and then abandoned by them, over and over? Do you know what it's like to watch the person you care most about in the world sacrifice themselves for you because they felt like nothing to you? Do you know what it's like to be a century old but trapped in a child's body, because of mistakes _you_ made. Do you know what any of that is like?" The unexplained weight I had felt on my shoulders since Wyn died drifted away.

"I can only imagine. And I'm sorry. But I've had my own struggles. I know what it's like to want, to _need_ a second chance. And I want to give that to you. You just have to give us a chance."

"I can't. I risked everything to get my father back. Not the Savior and her charming family. Just my father. He's all I have."

"He's part of our family. I think he'll want to stay. I think he'll want you to stay," Emma sighs.

"Why do you care, Miss Swan?"

"Because I love Killian too. I care about him too. None of us want to lose him either. We've gone to hell and back for each other, literally. I know you don't trust us, and that you don't want to be part of this messed up family. I can't blame you. But I really hope you try, Alexandra." Emma stood up and walked away, leaving me alone once again.

* * *

99 years ago, Enchanted Forest

Alaya had known something was wrong after Killian left her on the docks. Now, four months later, she was certain. She had purchased a small hut on the edge of the village, with some farmlands, and had started earning for herself. She wasn't going to make the same mistakes. But then the sickness had come. Every day, often more than once, she would suddenly feel ill. She felt hungrier, and was certain she had grown a bit larger. Alaya started suspecting, and finally decided to make a trip to confirm her theory. The nearest doctor was a few villages farther down the coast, a day's journey on foot. Alaya left her farm, making sure to plant a few extra crops before leaving. If her theory was correct, she would need any extra cent she could bring in. The entire journey to the village, she felt queasy. _Surely, this can't be true. It was innocent_. Alaya thought to herself as she rubbed her fingers on the ring Killian had given her. But the doctor confirmed her suspicions. Alaya was with child. _Pirates cannot be trusted._

* * *

 **Short chapter. Sorry. Think of it this way; if they're shorter, that means I can write them quicker and more of them will come :)**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	7. Giving it a Shot

**I think I actually managed to get an update up in under 30 days (gasp, cue applause). I'm out of school now so updates will come more frequently for the next few months (cue more applause). Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

I really, truly didn't want to open the door. Not even a bit. But I knew it was "the right thing" to do. Personally, I don't believe in "the right thing", you just do what you do and the world better suck it up. The only problem with my philosophy was that everyone I had encountered in Storybrooke so far, including my bloody father, are obsessed with this whole "do the right thing" idea. I place my hand on the door, ready to open it, then stop.

"Henry!" I shout. Footsteps echo through the hallway, and in seconds, I see Henry's silhouette behind the glass.

"What?"

"Let me in." The door opens, and I step through.

"You can open the door, you know. It's not that hard. I know for a fact there are doors in the Enchanted Fo-"

"Shut up. Thank you for letting me in."

"No problem?" Henry stares at me quizzically.

"Where is my father? I wish to speak with him."

"He's upstairs. I can go get him," Henry says.

"Lovely. Please do." Henry turns and runs up the stairs. I take the time alone to get a feel for Miss Swan's home. To my left is a small kitchen, a welcoming combination of white and tan, with a dark table in the center. Along the counters were glasses and plates, as well as strange machines I had never seen before. The rest of the foyer was empty, aside from the rug beneath my feet. To my right was the living room that I had sat in earlier. At the time, I had been too distracted to make any observations. There was a stone fireplace, unlit at the moment. I suddenly realized how cold I was, and shivered despite the long sleeves of my bloodied dress. There were several desks, filled with trinkets and papers. I wished I could sort through them, find out more about Emma Swan, but before I could do anything, I heard footsteps in the stairwell. Henry trots back down, with my father behind him.

"Papa," I say, smiling.

"Alex," He replies, the same quizzical look Henry had given me plastered across his face. "Henry says you want to talk."

"Yes, I have decided to stay here with you and your charming little friends." I register what I had said, knowing there is no turning back, and that I've probably come across a bit sarcastic. But the look on my father's face clearly shows he doesn't mind. He strides forward, swooping me up.

"That's wonderful," He mutters, hugging me tightly. I can't help but flinch, being reminded of my injury. Father doesn't notice, thankfully. He releases me, a smile on his face.

"What is it?" I ask, watching as he opens his mouth, then closes it. I have him at a loss for words.

"I don't know where to begin."

* * *

89 years ago, Enchanted Forest

"Wake up dearie!" Alexandra opened her eyes, alarmed by the bright light in the cave. Memories of the prior night flooded into her head, and her face twisted into a look of distaste at the thought of Winslow. The next thing she saw was Rumplestiltskin, a foolish grin on his glimmering face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like you care," Alexandra muttered, pulling herself into a sitting position. She hadn't changed into a nightgown last night, and was still drowning in the black dress Rumple had gifted her the day before. The large dress had left an ache in Alexandra's back, and she tried to stretch it out, to no avail.

"Get yourself ready, we've got another lesson today." Rumple flicked his hand, and a box appeared beside the girl. She fought the urge to groan. _Yesterday's lesson went so swimmingly, I simply can't wait to see what is in store today._ Alexandra thought as she opened the box. Another dress sat inside, this one nearly as ridiculous as the last.

"I must ask, why do I have to wear these silly ballgowns? It seems awfully impractical, don't you think?" Alexandra stated, struggling to pull her new dress from the box.

"Well, I like to have something to look at. Do you expect me to entertain myself by watching you?"

"Yes."

"You'd be wrong, then. Hurry up." Rumple turned and walked to the far side of the cave, where the grate was buried deep into rock. Alexandra carefully removed the boisterous gown she had been wearing, and slipped into the new one. It was the color of cream, with a bodice covered in sparkling jewels, an embroidered forepart, and a ruffly overskirt.

"How absurd," Alexandra muttered, adjusting the dress a bit. Rumplestiltskin turned around, still smiling.

"Magnificent! We'd best be on our way then. Out you come." Alexandra appeared outside of her cell, and then moments later, in the same forest she had been in the prior day.

"What will I be learning?" Alexandra asked, inhaling the fresh air.

"You will be teleporting."

"What?" Alex whirled around, nearly tripping over the gown.

"Come stand beside me," Rumplestiltskin demanded, pointing to the ground beside him. Alexandra obeyed. "Now, how do you think you and I got out here? One moment, we are in your cave, and then, in the woods. How?"

"You teleported," Alexandra said sheepishly.

"Precisely. Go over there." Rumple pointed to a large rock several hundred yards away. Alexandra started to walk forwards, but the Dark One's arm shot in front of her. "Not by foot, dearie. _Teleport_."

"How?"

"If you were going to teleport, how would you do it?"

"I would think of where I wanted to go, and then will myself to appear there."

"Try that." Alexandra thought of the boulder, of the ferns that grew around its base, of the trees that bowed around it, as if drawn to it. _Take me there._ She told herself. A sensation spread through her body, impossible to describe, and the next thing Alexandra knew, she was standing atop the boulder. Next to Rumplestiltskin, a cloud of black smoke dissipated into the air. Alexandra laughed.

"I did it! I actually did it!" She laughed, smiling. Rumplestiltskin let a small smile play across his lips. He had to admit, this child had potential. But the moment didn't last long.

"Enough. Come back here." Alexandra flicked her wrist, mimicking her teacher, and then disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

"This is fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's supposed to be a lesson. Try and send both of us back to the cave." Rumplestiltskin shifted on his feet. He was surprised when he appeared back in the cave alongside his enemy's daughter.

"Is that all for today?" Alexandra asked, fidgeting with her dress. She couldn't help but wonder if she could use this new trick to escape. She was able to use magic last night, surely she could do it again.

"Yes. Back to your cell." This was her chance. Alexandra thought of her home, all the memories she'd made there with her mother, everything she could live to do if she escaped. _Go_. Alexandra disappeared, and landed in her bed. Much to her surprise, the cottage hadn't been cleaned out or destroyed. It was exactly the same. Alexandra felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. She was home.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

Father had whisked me out of the house, promising to settle me in there later. As of now, our prime focus was to get me some new clothes, as well as some basic supplies. All I wanted was food, but I wasn't about to put a damper on my father's mood. He had our entire afternoon planned out already, and honestly, it was kind of cute to see how happy he was.

"I assume you're still a fan of leather?" He asks, leading me into a little shop on a corner.

"I'm your daughter, aren't I?"

"Well said. I think I know just what to get you," Father lets go of my hand, swiping a black shirt off a rack. He ventures farther into the shop, grabbing a pair of black pants, and a black leather jacket. He returns, and hands them to me. I can't help but notice the shopkeeper's curious glances at me as I take the things from my father. I've noticed the way people dress in Storybrooke, and I suppose I do stick out like a sore thumb. I was still wearing what I had been wearing the day Wyn died, his blood still on the skirt. It was a dark blue dress, with a leather bodice, accompanied by wristguards, a weapons belt (although my weapons were now in Ruby's possession), and knee length leather boots. The patch of blood on the left shoulder was quite obvious, and I was surprised my father hadn't pointed it out yet.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I ask, confused.

"Go change, see how they fit."

"Where?"

"There is a room right back there, around that corner, you'll see it." Father kisses me on the forehead, then pushes me along. I head through the shop, ignoring the looks of the other people browsing. When I turn the corner, I see a door with a large sign on it that reads "Dressing Room,"

"I suppose this is right," I mutter, opening the door. The entire room is lined with mirrors, minus the back of the door, where there is a bar for me to hang the clothes on. I remove my wristguards, the bodice, and my belt, leaving me in just the bloody gown. I look in the mirror, getting a good look at myself for the first time in months. I'm a wreck. My hair is a tangled mess of a braid, some of the lighter strands flying wildly around my head. My calloused hands, which don't look great at the best of times, are covered in dirt and dried blood, covering the scars from my youth. My face, also covered in dirt, is emotionless. I can't help but notice how much of a resemblance there is between my father and I. I sigh, removing my boots. My bare feet touch the smooth floorboards, sending a tingle up my spine. I slip out of my dress, pulling on the new clothes Father picked out. After getting a good look at myself in the mirror, I decide to pull out my braid. "Well aren't you a bloody beauty, Alex," I laugh under my breath, amazed by how quickly I turned from a dirty pirate to a new woman. I gather my things and leave the room, padding back through the shop.

"Lilly," Father says, gazing at me with bright eyes.

"I know." I smile. Father looks me over, stopping when he notices my bare feet. He scurries across the shop, gathering a pair of stylish black heeled boots, and socks. I silently put them on when he hands them to me. "Perfect. You look beautiful, love."

"Thanks." I blush, aware of how easily we're falling back into the way things used to be. Father approaches the shopkeeper, handing her a couple slips of paper, the currency here, I assume, then returns to me.

"What'll you do with that?" He asks, pointing to my armful of clothes as he opens the door. I step outside, squinting in the glaring sunlight.

"Burn it," I reply. I drop the pile on the ground, pluck my weapons belt from the mess, then summon up a fireball. I watch as the pile burns, taking part of Wyn with it. He died in my arms, while he bled all over that dress. I couldn't help but feel like I had just done something to dishonor him, but at the same time, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Okay then. Is there anything you want to do?" Papa, it feels weird to call him that again, asks.

"I could use some food," I admit, lacing my fingers in his.

"Food it is. I know just the place. It's called Granny's, I think you'll like it." Papa leads me down the street, his fingers warm against my cold skin. I couldn't shake the feeling that this peace, this happiness, wouldn't last long. But I kept walking, cherishing every moment of it.

* * *

 **I love Killian and Alex... they're finally getting somewhere. I hope you guys likes this chapter, please follow/favorite/review, and stick around for the next update :)**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	8. Bargaining With the Devil

**Hi, I know you all hate me and my lack of updates at this point, but I recently returned from vacation, and have been recovering from jet lag because I am a pathetic teen that needs way too much sleep. But I'm back so updates are inbound. Huzzah! (also, if my spelling changes throughout the story, like realise to realize, I really can't explain that, just bear with me)**

* * *

89 years ago, Enchanted Forest

"Home," Alexandra whispered, snatching a pillow from the bed she sat on and burying her face in it. It smelled of roses, pine, and lavender, as everything in the house did when her mother was alive.

Slowly, Alexandra climbed out of her bed, placing her feet on the beaten floorboards. Beside her was her mother's bed, sheets straightened and pillows fluffed. Alexandra tore her eyes away to keep from crying. The stove still had charred logs and heaps of ashes inside, and a basket of stale bread sat on the table beside it. The chairs at the table are pushed in, colorful shawls draped across the backs. Baskets of dried herbs and rotten fruits sit in the corner, ready to be used or sold. On the other side of the cabin is mother's sewing table, left in the same condition. Alexandra runs a hand along the splintered walls, reliving her favorite memories.

When she had been 8, her mother had been packing for a trip into the village for the market. Alexandra had been sneaking berries from the baskets, and Alaya had caught her with stains all over her hands. Instead of getting mad, she had swept Alexandra into her arms, laughing. She took a handful of berries and shoved them in her mouth, covering herself in the bright berry juice. Alexandra giggled, squishing a berry in between her fingers and painting a line on her face. They had sat there for hours, giggling and playing.

When Alexandra was 5, a terrible storm had blown in over the forest. Alexandra hadn't been able to sleep, and had asked Alaya to read her a story. Alaya told her daughter the story of a young mermaid princess who craved adventure, and eventually she ran away from home to find adventure. After braving many challenges, she made it to the end of the sea, to a village called Kilead. She met a dashing pirate and they fell in love. They sailed the seas together and the princess lived happily ever after. Alexandra had fallen asleep in her mother's arms, and dreamed of adventuring like the mermaid had for months afterwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alexandra whirled around, finding Rumplestiltskin.

"How did you-"

"I'm the Dark One. I can do so much more than you're little brain can imagine. Let's go." Rumplestiltskin reached for Alexandra's arm, but she pulled away.

"Please. Please don't make me go back. You have no need for me," The girl pleads, inching towards the door of the cabin.

"You're wrong."

"Then explain. Explain why you need me and why you killed my mother and what you plan to do with me-" Alexandra sucked in a breath, "and, and who my father is!"

"No." Rumplestiltskin tried to grab Alexandra again, but she scurried away. The Dark One was getting fed up with this child.

"I will come back with you, if you explain. I know you cannot resist a deal." Alexandra put a hand on the door behind her, ready to flee. Rumple considered his options; tell the girl everything he _didn't_ want her to know, or lose her, which would unravel everything he had planned.

"Very well," The Dark One sighed, doubting his decision. "Sit down."

Alexandra obeyed, settling herself in. She would finally have some answers.

"Years ago, there was a horrific war."

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

"Thank you, Granny," Papa says, smiling at the elderly woman beside us as she set two plates of food and two mugs of a brown liquid in front of us.

"Not a problem. Enjoy." She walked away.

"What is this concoction?" I asked, gesturing to the mug of liquid in front of me. It was covered in a swirl of white cream and powder.

"That is hot chocolate, it's amazing. Trust me."

"What is on top?" I dipped a finger in the cream, and lick it off. It's delectable.

"That is whipped cream and cinnamon, I believe. Emma made me try it and I've grown quite fond of it."

I cautiously grabbed the mug, sipping the warm liquid.

"Holy hell." I took another sip. "This is remarkable. How have I never had this stuff?"

"I don't believe it exists in the Enchanted Forest," Papa said, smiling at me.

"Pity." I set the mug down, and glanced at the food in front of me. "And this?"

"A grilled cheese."

"That sounds terrible." I wrinkled my nose. Papa took a bite of his 'grilled cheese'.

"It won't hurt you. Try it," He said, pushing my plate towards me. I sighed, grabbed the sandwich, and took a bite. Like the hot chocolate, it tasted amazing. "See, it's good."

"What is it about Storybrooke that makes their food so good?" I muttered, rapidly switching between biting the sandwich and sipping the hot chocolate.

"I've no clue."

Papa and I sat in silence, devouring our meals. I couldn't help but fear the moment we finish, as I know Papa will want to 'talk'. As I took another bite of my sandwich, I notice the dried blood on my hand. I still hadn't had the opportunity to wash it off. I set the sandwich back down and stood up.

"May I be excused for a moment?" I glanced at my father. He nodded, his blue eyes gleaming as he looked at me. I walked to the back of the diner, to what I assumed was the bathroom. I was right. I walked over to the sink in the corner. While the change of clothing had helped tremendously with my appearance, I still looked like a bit of a mess. My hair is a tangled mess of curls, my face and hands smudged with dirt and speckled with blood. I was honestly shocked Papa still hadn't pointed it out.

I surveyed the sink, and decided that turning the handle was how the water appeared. I flicked the handle, and a slow trickle of water came out, splashing against the basin. I ran my hands under the water, scrubbing the long-dried blood off my scarred hands. After scrubbing my hands raw, I cupped them together and splashed my face a few times with water. Then, upon seeing my downright awful head of hair, I decide to run it through the water. After a few moments, I turned off the water, and looked at myself again. My now wet hair hung over my shoulders, dripping on my new leather jacket. My face glowed, clean for the first time in weeks, maybe even months. My hands were pink, as I had scrubbed them raw.

I placed a hand on the door, and slowly opened it. Papa was still at our table, sipping his hot chocolate. I took a deep breath then stepped forward, the heels of my boots clicking against the tiled floors. Papa looked up.

"Why is your hair wet, Alex?" He asked, setting his mug down.

"Because reasons." I sat down. The remains of my sandwich had disappeared. I assumed Papa had eaten them.

"Alright then." Papa shifted in his seat. "I want to talk to you, love." I froze.

"About?" I asked, taking a sip of my lukewarm hot chocolate.

"You. It's been how long now, since I last saw y-"

"Thirty-two years. It's been thirty-two years since we were last together." I took another sip of my beverage, finishing it off.

"And what has happened with you in those thirty-two years?"

"Me first. I want to know everything there is to know about this new you. Emma. Henry. Storybrooke. All of it."

"Alex,"

"Please, Papa. If anyone should be explaining, it's you. While I spent four years of my life desperately searching for you, you were here. Doing what? Prancing around with the Charmings and drinking hot chocolate?"

"Alexandra-"

"I'm not done. While you were enjoying life in your precious Storybrooke, I was fighting my way through the Enchanted Forest. I lost so much doing trying to find you, but were you even _thinking_ about me?" I slammed my mug on the table, shattering it. Everyone in the diner turned towards us. Slowly, I realized what I had just said. I hadn't known I felt that way, but yet I had, and it had taken a very small amount to rile me up. That didn't bode well.

"Of course I was thinking about you, Alex. But I was fighting my own battles here. I spent so much time wishing I could go and look for you, but it never worked out."

"Sure," I muttered, battling with my thoughts. Part of me wanted to yell at my father some more, and release all the anger I had been keeping in since Wyn died. Another part of me wanted to run, to find somewhere quiet where I could calm myself down. Another part of me wanted to break something. I agreed with the part of me that wanted to run. I stood up and ran out of the diner, onto the mostly empty street. I thought of the docks I had seen earlier from the hilltop, when I had first landed in Storybrooke. Papa burst out of the diner, shouting my name. The last thing he saw of me was my long hair flying behind me before I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Yay, chapter. It was short, I know. I'm going to be on hiatus for the next week and a half, as I have camp, but will be back in full force afterwards. I hope you're liking the story. As always, leave a review or shoot me a message, I'm open to suggestions.**

 **\- TheFandemonium**


	9. Making Mistakes

**Hahaha. I'm terrible at updating. Sorry. Enjoy. (Note: I know nothing about sailing or ships so forgive me in advance for like, the rest of this story whenever that comes up, also I don't own anything except for Alex, Alaya, and Wyn)**

* * *

89 years ago, Enchanted Forest

"Years ago, there was a horrific war." Rumplestiltskin began, staring daggers at the girl in front of him. "I had been sent away from my wife, Milah, to fight. But there was a young girl, a seer, who had been taken prisoner by my superiors. She told me that Milah was expecting, that I would have a son."

Alexandra had always wondered what her captor had been like before he became the Dark One. He hadn't always been this heartless beast. He had a family.

"I... I was injured, and discharged. When I got back to Milah, our son had been born. She named him Baelfire." Rumple hesitated. "We fought, and she began to sneak away at night. Go to taverns, meet other men."

"Why did you fight?" Alexandra asked, curious. She didn't want to lose this opportunity, but if she could learn more about the Dark One, maybe she could find his soft spot.

"Does it matter? I'm giving you answers about your father. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Rumplestiltskin shifted, favoring one of his legs more than the other. He didn't look at Alexandra. She sat for a moment, considering his appearance, the way his eye twitched on the side of his face he thought she couldn't see.

Growing up, her mother had withheld so much from her, as had everyone else she had met, that Alexandra learned how to make deductions.

"You injured yourself to be sent home. It wasn't an accident. You wanted to meet your son, but Milah didn't appreciate what you did to do so. She left." Alexandra tilted her head, giving her best doe-eyed look to the Dark One.

"You're a smart child, Alexandra," He sighed, "But she didn't leave. She stayed, until I made yet another mistake."

Alexandra swallowed her pride, and instead let her shock show. Rumple had taken her response quite well.

"Bae was poisoned, and we searched high and low to find a cure. When we did, I made a deal. I sold away our second child's life. Milah was done by then. She left for good, ran off to the nearest port to sail away with her dashing pirate. Killian Jones. Your father."

Alexandra's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her father.

"I broke after that. I became what I am, to protect my son. But I lost him anyways. All because of your father. If it weren't for him, my Milah would never have left. I planned endlessly to hurt him and get back at him for destroying my family."

"And then I was born," Alexandra muttered. Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"And then you were born. He may never have met you, but if there is any heart in him, he'll know. And he will feel the pain I felt when I kill you in front of him."

Alexandra glared at her captor.

"Did it ever occur to you that it wasn't my father who destroyed your family, but you?" She folded her hands in her lap.

"That's enough," Rumple hissed. He strode over to the girl, grabbed her wrist, and disappeared.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

I land on the docks, nearly tripping and tumbling into the water. I know it won't take my father long to find me. I glance at the dozens of ships docked in the harbor, looking for one in particular. When I finally spot the familiar looming masts and the patchwork of , I relax. Even after dark, I would never fail to recognize the Jolly Roger. The Roger had been my home for 20 years, and those had been the happiest 20 years of my life.

I dash down the docks, ignoring the curious glances from Storybrooke citizens. I nearly push a few into the water, but they keep their balance as I stumble my way forward. Surely Papa will know where I went, which gives me very little time to myself.

The ship is the same way its always been. I step onto the deck, the boards creaking in the same places they used to. I take a few slow steps, swiveling my head to take in my home. Without thinking, I drift towards the mast in front of me, and scurry up to the crow's nest. That had always been my favorite place to hide, or to be alone on the Roger when I needed a break from my drunken compatriots.

When I reach the top, I lean against the mast and curl up, staring out over the dimly lit harbor. People are scattered around the harbor, carrying about their normal everyday lives. But none of this is normal, not to me.

A soft breeze blows past, pushing strands of my long hair into my face. The last rays of sunlight were reaching over the horizon, reflecting over the calm waters. Looking over the little town of Storybrooke, part of me feels like this is where I was meant to be. Not on a small farm with my mum. Not trapped in a cave learning magic. Not exploring the seas with Papa. Not adventuring the Enchanted Forest with Wyn. Rather here, in this little town in a place called Maine, with all of their 'modern technology' and things like grilled cheeses.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Alex?" I mutter, sighing. "Your best friend is dead, and you've spent every ounce of your being trying to get here. Now what? Now you've run away from it all. Stupid."

My hand strays to the chain dangling around my neck, to mum's shell and Killian's ring.

"If Wyn were here, what would he say?" I stare at the necklace in my hand, thinking about all the things I've gone through while wearing this necklace. _He would tell me to suck it up. He would tell me that I need to see the big picture, to think past today and think about tomorrow, and the next week, and the next year. He would tell me that of course my own father missed me, and tried his hardest to get back to me. He would tell me to get off my ass and do what I came here to do - get my happy ending._

"Get your happy ending," I whisper.

"It's harder than you think."

I look down, and find Papa leaning against the mast below me.

"I knew this wasn't a good hiding place," I mumble, adjusting myself so I can climb back down.

"Why do you need to hide from me, Alex?"

"I don't." I leap down from halfway up the mast, landing in a crouch. Sometimes even I was amazed at what I could do in heels.

"Then why did you run?" Papa asks, offering me his hand. I take it, and allow him to lead me to a stack of crates. He sits down, gesturing for me to do the same.

"I know it wasn't easy for you here, Papa, but I went through so much to make it to Storybrooke. I lost my family, and then my home, and then for four years I made due with almost nothing, and just when I thought I could finally have it all, I lose my best friend."

Papa's face goes blank. I don't quite feel like explaining, so I let the two of us sit in silence.

"You have dealt with your fair share of trauma, Alexandra, I will admit that. But why do all of this to get to me? I've let you down plenty of times. I don't deserve that kind of love from you."

"Because you were all I had. And you're all I have now. And you're my dad, it's kind of required to love you," I say. Papa chuckles. "I guess I just wanted things to be like they used to be. That's clearly not going to be the case here."

"We'll make it work. I promise." Papa wraps his arm around my shoulder, and pulls me close to him. "While I would like to have a deeper discussion about what happened while we were apart, I feel like this isn't the time."

"Definitely not," I say, giggling. Papa smiles, leaning his head against mine.

"I missed you, Lilly."

"I missed you too, Papa."

* * *

89 years ago, Enchanted Forest

"You are a clever one, I'll give you that much," Rumplestiltskin said, crossing his arms. He glared down at the young girl before him.

"It was an honest question!" Alexandra protested. "I will not apologize for it. You aren't a good man, and I refuse to let you go about the Enchanted Forest thinking that."

"Who do you think you are, dearie? I don't have to be so, shall we say, accommodating. I could keep you as a slave and feed you scraps just as easily as I can teach you magic and give you the luxuries you receive here."

"You call living in a cave a luxury! Who do _you_ think you are? You kidnap children and are hellbent on destroying one man's life because of mistakes that _you_ made!"

"Dearie - do not think that I would hesitate to kill you here and now-"

"Then do it. What do I have to lose?"

The Dark One and the pirate's daughter sat there, staring at each other. Icy blue met cloudy gold, one challenging the other.

"You can't do it," Alexandra said, smiling. "As bad as you are, you can't kill a child without reason."

Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing beside the girl.

"I can and I will."

He grabbed her by the neck, dragging her to her feet.

"You think that you're so smart? That you can outwit the Dark One?" Rumplestiltskin hissed, bringing the child's face towards his.

Alexandra clawed at her throat, her feet missing the ground as she kicked out. Her pale face flushed red as she gasped for air to no avail.

"You're wrong." The Dark One slammed the girl into the smooth stone wall of her cell, then released her, sending her crumpling to the ground. A frown flickered across his twisted face. Some awful part of him actually admired the girl, with her shred of wit and her nerve. But he couldn't have her thinking that she knew him, that she could appeal to whatever 'good side' she believed he had.

If he was to get revenge on Killian Jones, this was his way to do it. No more being nice. No more opening up. Nothing. This girl would get nothing from him.

With one last glance at the young figure curled up at his feet, Rumplestiltskin poofed himself out of the cave.

Unbeknownst to the Dark One, a certain 'pest' was watching the whole incident. As soon as the older man had left, Winslow Elsey darted out of the shadows, sliding to a stop at the bars of Alexandra's prison. He knelt down, trying to reach the unconscious girl.

"Alexandra!" He hissed, stretching his arm as far as he could. "Alexandra!"

The girl shifted slightly.

"Alex!" Winslow said, sliding off his boot. He gently tossed it through the bars. It landed on Alexandra's shoulders, then tumbled to the floor. She moved again, but didn't wake.

"Alexandra!" Winslow tossed his other shoe at her head, and it landed exactly where he wanted. Alexandra's eyes flew open, and she let out a gasp. The girl scrambled into a sitting position, backing herself up against the wall. After a few moments, she registered who was sat in front of her.

"Wyn?"

* * *

 **Okay. Several things. First: I'm trying to develop Alex and Killian as characters and their relationship, but it's probably going to be a bit rocky for a while, until they start warming up to each other and I can get a sense of how they work best in the writing (if that makes any sense). Second: reminder that timelines will probably be a bit wonky because they never use actual dates on the show, so I did the best I could. Third: I myself am not British, but I imagine Alaya as having a kind of Irish/British accent, and obviously Killian and Rumple have accents, so between the three of them, I think Alex would have a pretty strong British/Irish type accent. Just wanted to bring that up. Fourth: I never update and I'm really sorry about it but I feel like I should stop promising that I will be better about it. However, with NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and the one year anniversary of this story coming up, I hope to update much more frequently. Don't quote me on that. So yeah. Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to give feedback, hopes, concerns, predictions, corrections, questions, and the like. Bye!**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	10. An Unforeseen Turn of Events

**Woah, is this an update in less than a week? OMG! This is amazing! I'll shut up now! Enjoy! (also disclaimer: you guys know the drill)**

* * *

89 years ago, Enchanted Forest

"Wyn?" Alexandra repeated, scrambling towards the bars of her cell. Winslow sat there staring at the young girl in the cage. "How did you get in here? What are you doing here?"

Alexandra grabbed at the bars of her cell with shaking hands. Between what she had learned about her captor's past and plan for her future, and the appearance of a certain pest, Alexandra was shaken. She looked into the pair of sea green eyes that were just inches from her face.

"Winslow?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Who are you, Alexandra?" Winslow whispered, squinting at the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"You and I can not be more than a few months apart in age. I am the son of some farmers, I like to adventure, I've never been farther than a mile from my village. But you? You're being held prisoner by the Dark One. You have magic. How do yo- can you explain that?" Winslow mirrors Alexandra, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

For minutes, the two children sat in silence, reading each other's expressions and trying to figure the other out.

"I was born miles outside a small village, and I lived with only my mother. For eleven years, I thought everything was perfect. Then Rumplestiltskin shows up, kills her, and takes me."

"Why?" Wyn asked, crossing his legs. He intended to be in this cave for a while. No way was he going to lose a chance to learn about Alexandra. Where else would he meet someone so interesting?

"My father is his sworn enemy. Anyways. Somehow, I inherited magic. But Rumplestiltskin won't tell me anything about either of my parents. Everything I thought I knew was wrong. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Alexandra moved away from the bars of her cell, finally averting her gaze from the boy in front of her.

"No."

"Please get out."

"Out of your cave? Sure. But I'll just sneak back in again tomorrow. And the day after that. And I will keep doing it until I get you out of here with me."

Alexandra whirled back around.

"What do you mean?"

"You are the most interesting person I've ever met. In case you didn't hear me before, I like a good adventure. You seem like the perfect opportunity for an adventure."

"You want to break me out?" Alexandra asked, her heartbeat quickening. There was no way this child could break her out of the Dark One's prison, but even the thought of freedom excited her. She knew there was no way she would pull off another stunt like she had this morning, at least, not without help.

"If you'd allow me, yes."

"Of course." Alexandra smiled, her eyes twinkling as she looks at the young boy in front of her.

"I believe a great friendship has just begun," Winslow said, reaching his hand through to shake Alexandra's.

"Here's to hoping," Alexandra replied, taking the boy's hand.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

If I am to believe what the Internet is telling me, I am a sociopath.

When Henry first suggested that I 'look up' my 'symptoms' on the 'Internet', I just about turned around and marched right back out of his house. But Papa sat me down in their living room, handed me a little metal rectangle that he called a phone, and directed me to a place called .com.

Another thing I don't understand is why people tell you no offense when they say something that is quite offensive. Of course I'm going to take offense. Do you take me for an idiot? Saying no offense and then calling me immoral, reckless, manipulative, careless, aggressive, and self-centered, is still very offensive. Especially coming from a person who has known me for less than twenty-four hours.

"I'm serious, Alex," Henry says, sitting down on the couch across from me. He has a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Hot chocolate still confuses me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're going to be living in Storybrooke now. Since you've gotten here, you attempted to kill two people, got shot, mouthed off to our sheriff, and ran away from society because you were irrationally angry. I'm not a doctor but that seems like a problem. A problem that you can get help with."

"I don't need help, Henry. You don't know me."

"But I do," Papa says. "You aren't the Alex I remember."

"Oh my God, I thought you were going to lay off!" I say, glaring at my father.

"Li- Alex, we want to give you the best life we can. If there's something wrong, we want you to be able to deal with it."

"Why are you so sure that something is wrong with me?"

"Look at yourself. We're trying to help and you're freaking out. Plus, the Internet never lies." Henry takes a sip of his drink, staring at me over the brim of his mug.

"Now, Henry-" Papa starts.

"No. He's right. No lies have ever come from the Internet." Emma walks into the room, plopping down beside her son. "Take it from three people who have gotten help and turned out better because of it."

"How do you mean?" I ask, taking a deep breath. As much as I didn't want to admit it, maybe the Savior and the Author had a point.

"Archie works miracles. All three of us went to him at some point, and it helped. Give it a shot, sociopath."

I glare at the blonde woman.

"When you brought me back here I wasn't expecting a family therapy session," I mutter, lying my head on Papa's shoulder.

"Family therapy?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Sure you didn't." Papa kisses my forehead, smiling. "It's alright love, you're going to be stuck with us for quite a while now, might as well start early."

"I hate you," I say, sighing. _This is going to work out just fine, Alex. Let them help you. Let_ _yourself get help. This is your family now._

* * *

90 years ago, Enchanted Forest

Killian Jones sat in the corner of a poorly lit tavern, downing his fourth drink. Or was it the fifth? His crew was scattered around, gambling on stupid card games, drinking themselves silly, or flirting up the barmaids. Normally, Killian would be amongst them, recklessly throwing his money around and doing whatever he wanted then and there. But, ever since Alaya, he'd been a little more cautious. He thought about what he was doing, but more often than not, he was already drunk and didn't remember to think about that. But he told himself that what he was doing was considered making an effort, and that was a good place to start. Starting meant he would get somewhere. Yes. He would get somewhere, in a few hundred years. That sounded good.

Killian's head hit the table and he jolted upright. He hadn't slept in days, and being drunk wasn't helping.

The door to the tavern creaked open, and a hooded figure slipped through. They glided across the old floorboards noiselessly, their face hidden by shadows. Upon seeing Killian, the figure walked towards him, and sat down.

"I come with news," The figure said, drawing back the hood.

A woman with wavy brown hair and sea green eyes stared at the captain, smiling.

"Well if it isn't Cassia Kersey. You're late." Killian said, his words slurred. His head wobbled back and forth, and he looked as if he were about to pass out. Cassia sighed, reached over the table, and slapped the man. Killian blinked a few times, then glared at the woman. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm not going to talk to you if you're too drunk to remember any of it," Cassia reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial, "Drink this."

The captain did just that. After a few moments, his mind was clear and he no longer felt the need to pass out.

"As for me being late - it isn't exactly easy to trek halfway across the kingdom without a ride. Thanks for that, by the way."

"I needed money and your horse fetched a hefty price. Business is business, love." Killian shrugged.

"Besides the point. Word has it that the Dark One recently killed some woman in the Maritime Kingdom, and then kidnapped her daughter."

"Do you have any clue as to who they were?" Killian asked, worry in his voice. Cassia sighed again.

"How can you still be hung up on Alaya? You left my sister years ago, Killian." Cassia touched the shell hanging from her neck, identical to the one her sister wore when she first met the pirate captain.

"If I could forget about her, I would. But she's the reason I hired you in the first place. Do you really want to be without work again?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"What about Milah? She fell head over heels for you, do you even care?"

Killian stared into his empty mug. Conquests were one thing. Milah and Alaya were another. He didn't know how to compare the way he felt about the two of them. Cassia Kersey was right. Alaya was long gone, likely dead now, and it was his fault. Why did he still care? Milah was his lover now, and she _did_ mean the world to him.

"If I could put it into words, Cassia, I would." Killian pulled a small pouch of money from his pocket, tossing it to his informant.

"What's this for?"

"You're right. I need to let Alaya go. I am no longer in need of your services, Miss Kersey." Killian stood up, then whistled. His crew turned their heads to look at him. "Let's go."

The pirates slowly began to file out of the tavern, dropping their drinks, snatching whatever money they could, and kissing whatever woman they had been toying with goodbye.

"You don't even want confirmation that it was Alaya?"

"No," Killian said, walking away from the mermaid.

"What about the child? Are you even slightly curious?" Cassia called, staring at the pirate.

"Goodbye, Cassia."

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

In cursed Storybrooke, I had been Cassandra Seymour. An eager reporter who sold her services to whoever wanted the town's gossip, or to whoever wanted to ruin a person's reputation. Either one worked just fine for her. Sidney was such a great help too. Without him, she would have never gotten as good at the job as she was.

Cassandra Seymour had a comfortable life, and a husband, and a daughter. Michael loved her more than life itself, and Hailey was the greatest child a woman could have. Michael was a teacher. Hailey loved to draw and go on walks with her parents. But it was all fake.

Emma Swan showed up and tore it all apart. The curse was broken. Michael and Hailey became William and Molly Winters, and reunited with the other half of their real family. I was alone.

My family was long dead, and even if they had been alive, I wouldn't've known. I ran away from them. So I was alone. Everyone was getting their happy endings and I was living in a nightmare.

Just when I thought I couldn't have it any worse, I found out I was expecting Michael's child. William's child. Whoever the hell he is now. I never told him. He's happy. His wife, Angelica, just had their third child since the curse broke. Molly recently turned 18, and got a job as a waitress at Granny's. Their son Thomas likes to sail. Evangeline, Katherine, and the new baby, Jamie, can always be seen at the park with Angelica. I can't help but feel envious when I see William playing with them, while I'm left to raise our son alone.

Don't get me wrong, I love Max. But he's a constant reminder of how badly my life turned out. Back in the Enchanted Forest, it was good. I didn't necessarily have a family, but I kept a close eye on my sister, and her daughter. I could go wherever and do whatever. Now I'm trapped. And someone needs to feel what I've felt for 25 years now. Loneliness, anger, regret, hatred, hopelessness.

I intend to make those who ruined my life pay for what they've done. And now that my niece is in this realm, I have the perfect plan to do that. Get ready Alexandra Jones, because all hell is about to break loose.

* * *

 **Ermehgerd. There's actually a villain now. And new characters. Excitement. Please feel free to give feedback, to tell me your hopes, dreams, concerns, predictions, corrections, questions, and the like. Toodles!**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	11. To Ashes

**Happy Thanksgiving! This story has existed for a year now, guys! I feel like a proud mother (that's weird, nvm). I know I said I would be updating more because of NaNo, but it has been the exact opposite, but I felt morally obligated to post a chapter on the one year anniversary of the story. In other news, Killian has a canon daughter now (albeit Wish Realm Killian, but still) and Killian and Emma are going to have a child, so yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Alex, Alaya (pronounced All-yah, I don't know if I ever brought that up), Cassia, and Wyn, nothing else.**

 **(I wrote a significant chunk of this chapter, and then it didn't save so I had to rewrite it, apologies if it sounds rushed)**

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

I sit perched atop the roof of the library, watching as Alexandra walks down the street, hand in hand with Killian Jones. I should have killed that bloody pirate when I had the chance. Behind them is the Savior, and her son. Henry was the first part of my plan. Alexandra was already growing fond of him. Knowing how vulnerable she is right now, if I give them a week or so longer together, she would be devastated when I killed him.

Sure, I would have to get through the Savior and her charming little family first, but that wasn't an issue. I've been watching people try to take them down for years now, and I have learned from previous villains mistakes. If all goes according to plan, which it will, the Charmings won't be a problem.

"Do you really all have to be here?" Alexandra asks, stopping in front of Hopper's office. She was going to see the cricket, interesting.

"Yes," Henry replies, smiling. Hook glances at him, then back at his daughter.

"No, but we want you to feel comfortable."

"If you just gave me time to adjust to being part of this," Alexandra hesitates, "Family, instead of forcing the idea down my throat, I don't think we would have a problem with that."

"You're right, and I'm sorry, but we can wait to hash this out until after your appointment."

"This is ridiculous," Alexandra protests, slapping Hook's hand away as he reaches to open the door.

"Alex,"

"I don't want to do this."

"Please, just this once. If you still think it's stupid afterwards, we won't make you do it again. But it will be helpful for you. Archie can make it easier for you to adjust to life in Storybrooke, and help you work through all of your inner demons." Killian smiles at her, then opens the door. Alexandra sighs, then heads inside.

Once the four of them are out of sight, I stand up, placing the binoculars I had been using into my bag. Gods, if they were dragging my poor niece into therapy on her second day in this town, things were worse than I thought. This would be too easy.

Just as I begin to retreat across the rooftop, my phone rings. I whip it out of my pocket, checking the caller ID, then answering.

"Mama?" Max's voice will never get old. I relax at the sound of my son's voice.

"Hi, baby. I told you not to call mommy unless it was an emergency," I say, slowly meandering towards the other side of the roof, where I had left a ladder to climb down from.

"It is," Max says, his voice shaky. I freeze on the top rung of the ladder.

"What's happening, Maxy?" I ask.

"There's a man here. He won't leave. He says he wants to talk to you."

"Maxy, baby, go in mommy's room, okay. Lock the door. I'm going to be home in just a few minutes. Do not say anything to the man. Do you understand?" I knew leaving my five year old alone wasn't a good idea, but this was only supposed to be a thirty minute errand, at most.

"Okay."

"Good. I'm coming, Max." The call ends, and I slide down the ladder, hitting the ground running. Whoever was messing with my son was going to regret it.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

"So, your name is Alexandra Jones, yes?" The man in front of me most certainly doesn't seem like the kind of person I should be getting help from. But if the book is true, and it always is, then this man _was_ a cricket in the Enchanted Forest, so maybe that explains his demeanor. On the other hand, do I really want to be getting therapy from a damn cricket? No.

"Kersey-Jones, but yes," I reply.

"Oh, God. Not this again," Papa mutters, resting his face in his hand.

"Oh, yes. This again," I reply, already feeling agitated. Dr. Hopper, which is what I had been instructed to call him, glances between my father and I before clearing his throat.

"Pardon me, Alexandra, but why do you say Kersey-Jones? Let's start with that."

"My mother's name was Alaya Kersey. And we," I gesture between Papa and myself, "Got in a fight about what my last name was to be, Jones or Kersey, years ago, and I'm fairly certain that you were drunk-"

"I was not," Papa says.

"You were. Ask Smee. Anyways, I thought it should be Kersey because my mother deserved to be honored, and he said it should be Jones. At that point, everyone had been calling me Alexandra Jones for some time, but I thought I should change it. So I did, but very few people have actually honored the change."

"Ah, I see," Dr. Hopper mutters, scribbling something down on the notepad in front of him. "So it seems like there's some tension between you and your father."

"You could say that."

"And why do you think that is?"

"The two of us have been through a lot, but haven't been very good at coping with it. Papa always went to alcohol for his troubles and I-"

"Lilly, darling, would you stop mentioning alcohol. I'm not an alcoholic." Papa sighs, reaching to his side and taking Emma's hand. I wasn't sure why she and Henry had to be in here for this, but they had insisted. I was no expert on therapy, but I'm don't believe this is how it is supposed to go.

"You were. Don't even try to deny it."

"You know what, Killian, Emma, Henry, why don't you all leave the room. I think I need to have some one on one time with Alexandra, okay?" Dr. Hopper smiles, and slowly, the others stand and file out of the room. Papa throws me a glance before he leaves, almost as if warning me.

"Now that we're alone, I think you'll feel a bit more comfortable. You can tell me whatever you want," Dr. Hopper explains. I don't speak. Nor do I want to. This was all Papa's idea, and if he's not in here, then I don't have to follow through. He won't know. I highly doubt this Hopper character is going to tell him.

"Alexandra?" Dr. Hopper asks, tilting his head.

"If you don't mind, Doctor, I don't exactly feel like spilling my life story today," I say, watching the door carefully.

"I think it would benefit you if you just tried to talk to me. It doesn't have to be anything important, or deep. It can just be talking, ranting even. I just want to get a sense of who you are."

I watch the cricket man, taking my time to decide whether or not I could trust him. Opening up was not something I did often. Even if it were just a simple little story, which seems to be all the doctor wants, I don't want to tell it. There is a reason my story isn't in the book. Finally, I cave. Being silent and stubborn wasn't going to get me here. I did not spend all those years trying to get here just to start fighting with my father again.

"Well, Dr. Hopper, I don't even know where to begin. Let's see, ah! Yes. Once, I met this boy..."

* * *

89 years ago, Enchanted Forest

"This isn't going to work!" Alexandra shouted, flailing backwards into the folds of her dress. On the opposite side of her cell, Winslow Elsey sighed.

"Why not? This is the best idea we've had yet," The boy protested.

"Rumplestiltskin would poof himself in here and have our heads on sticks before I even got out of the cell." Alexandra scribbled down some notes on the sheets of paper Wyn had brought her, detailing each other their ideas for escape.

"Well, then what do you suggest, oh wise one?" Wyn said snarkily. Alexandra glanced up to glare at him, then returned to scribbling notes.

"We need to get rid of Rumple first. No matter what we try, he'll know about it. So we eliminate him from the equation."

"Not as easy as it sounds, Alexandra," Wyn mumbled. Alexandra passed the papers back to him, and he looked each one over, frowning at each of her new suggestions.

"If you could just find someone in your village who could take care of him, or even a person who knows someone else who could-"

"No. I'm not going to do that."

"Surely you know someone who could do it though," Alexandra said, crossing her arms.

"I don't, Alexandra. My village-"

"Please, Wyn! This could be my chance to escape," Alexandra pleaded.

"It won't work," Wyn said, stealing what had become the young girl's catch phrase over the last few months.

"You promised you would help me. This is what helping me looks like."

"I can't do it, Alexandra! My village... it's gone. There's no one left," Wyn cried, stunning Alexandra into silence. She sat for a few moments, watching the boy in front of her stare off into the distance with an empty gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. The two children had grown very close over the months spent in the cave together. Wyn had started bringing her little care baskets each morning he came, consisting of freshly picked berries or pretty flowers. By the time he left each evening, the young sorceress had told him another one of her precious fairytales. Alexandra had hundreds, all from her mother. She loved sharing them with Winslow, almost as much as Wyn loved scavenging for new things to bring her every day.

Neither could think of a thing they hadn't shared with the other at this point, until this. Alexandra felt slightly offended, but her empathy for her only friend overwhelmed that feeling. She reached out through the bars of her cell and placed a hand on the boy's slumped shoulders.

"I don't really like to talk about it," Wyn said.

"I understand. If you ever want to talk to me about it, I'm here for you." Alexandra and Winslow sat there in silence for longer than they had ever not spoken.

Wyn so desperately wanted to tell the girl, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Could he trust her? She had proven that she could listen, and care, but how could he really, _truly_ trust her? Since they had met, she had only become more mysterious, if anything, and certainly more powerful. He could keep this to himself, and wait it out until Alexandra inevitably became powerful enough to defeat the Dark One herself and escape. Or he could tell her. He knew she was right about the Dark One, and he could simply stay by her side. They had a good thing going... but was he really going to wait the many many years for her to learn enough that she could defeat the master of dark magic?

"It was just a normal day," Wyn began. He met Alexandra's pale blue eyes, and knew that he was making the right decision. "My mother and father had decided that we should head into the village, enjoy the market for the day. I rarely went into the village as it was, but in the last year, we had only gone twice. It seemed like my parents were trying to avoid the town. When we arrived that day, I finally realized why." Wyn sucks in a deep breath, shaking as he exhales.

"Go on," Alexandra encouraged.

"We were a mile out when we started to see the smoke rising over the trees. Thick and black, it wasn't just a house fire. Mamma and Pappa started to run, and we ran the entire last mile to the village. But there was no village to see. All of it was gone. Burnt to the ground, not a single building left standing. Mamma covered my eyes as we walked, but I still saw the carnage. Bodies, their flesh seared right off, lay in what used to be the only street through the town. Buckets of produce still burned in the market stalls, and a few small animals still ran around in panic. And then my mother's hand went limp over my face. She tumbled to the ground beside me. When I turned, I saw both of my parents crumpled on the ground, holes burned straight through their chests. Behind them stood Rumplestiltskin, a fireball in his hand. It's a miracle I escaped that day," Wyn finished, averting his eyes and looking out of the one opening in the cave.

"When did this happen?" Alexandra asked, her voice quiet.

"A month after we first met, that day I tried to rob you-" Alexandra interrupted by giggling, clearly remembering the moment.

"That was quite stupid of you," Alexandra muttered, then gestured for Wyn to continue.

"Anyways. I had thought for sure that the Dark One would figure out I was seeing you almost as soon as I started. But he hasn't."

"If he ever does, I will stop at nothing to keep him away from you. I promise you that, Winslow," Alexandra said. Wyn smiled weakly at her, still upset from recounting the worst day of his life.

"Thank you." A few more moments of silence passed, and then Alexandra spoke.

"Well, what now?"

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

"You certainly seem to have a lot to say," Dr. Hopper says, watching me carefully. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, watching him back.

"I haven't even scratched the surface, mate," I mutter, checking my nails. All I want at this point is to go back to Emma's house and eat one of Henry's heavenly "pop tarts".

"If that's the case, I think that we should meet again. Would you like to set an appointment with me, or do you want your dad to sort this all out?"

"I think I'm good. Have a nice day." I stand from the couch I was on, then begin to march towards the door.

"Alexandra, wait," Dr. Hopper calls. I whirl back around, crossing my arms. "Please, think about this for a second. Don't you want to feel better?"

"I'm fine." I open the door, not looking back at the distressed therapist. Papa, the Savior, and Henry are sat on a bench across from the staircase. They stand as I shut the door.

"How did it go? Are you feeling any better?" Henry asks.

"Fabulous. Can we go, now?" I ask. Papa nods, taking my hand.

"I'm glad you agreed to do this, Alex," He says.

"Of course. We have to compromise, right?"

"Right. Care to have some lunch at Granny's?"

"Gladly. Does Granny have those magnificent pop tart things?" I ask. Papa frowns, then glances back at Henry, who was a few stairs behind us.

"You've ruined her, lad."

"I've made her see the light., Hook."

"Unbelievable," Papa mutters. He pushes open the door at the bottom of the staircase. Emma and Henry laugh, stepping out into the sunlight beside us.

The four of us cross the street, and are already at the entrance to Granny's. While this town is quite strange, I can't deny how nice it is that everything is so close. Papa leads me up the front walk, holding open the door for me. As I step inside, Henry runs ahead, sliding into the same booth Papa and I had sat in last time. I sit across from him, and the adults slide in beside their respective child. I lean my head against Papa's shoulder, then zone out. This entire situation was throwing me for a loop, and I have barely been holding myself together. Every person needs to take a little break now and then, or else the brain drives itself mad. Of course, thanks to my magnificent luck, my peace doesn't last long.

"Emma?" A voice calls. "Who's this?"

The time had come for me to meet the Charmings.

* * *

 **Longest chapter to date! One year anniversary! Pop tarts! Bonding! Yay! Bye!**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	12. The Troll Bridge

**NaNoWriMo is over, and so are the Now What months, thank the gods, and I have now realized that it is a lot easier to write a 3,000 word chapter than I thought. That mentioned, I will not be making any more promises about updating considering my track record. But here's to hoping. *sigh***

 **Also, thanks so much to Dazzle2002 for your reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Alex, Alaya, Cassia, and Wyn, nothing else.**

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

 _Max. Who is trying to hurt my son?_ I kick open the door to my home, storming into the entryway. The house is dark, the only light coming from under the door to my bedroom. I reach into the pocket of my jacket and pull out my pistol. I take a deep breath, then open the door.

"Who's here?" I shout, holding the gun out in front of me. My eyes scan the room, and land on the person I least expected to see.

"Cassandra." Michael, my former husband.

"My name is Cassia now, Michael," I reply, lowering the gun.

"And mine is William."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

"I left something here and I came to get it-"

"It's been almost five years since the curse broke, how do you still have stuff here?" I ask. William glares at me, then reaches out behind him. Max shuffles forward, eyes puffy from crying. My heart skips a beat.

"As I was saying, I was here to grab something, but then I found him."

"Max, come here," I say, crouching down. He steps forward but is stopped by William. I can see him tighten his grip on my son's shoulder. My hand strays back to my pistol.

"Who is this, Cass?" William's voice breaks. He knows who Max is. He just wants to hear me say it out loud.

"Max is my son. Let him go."

"Is he mine?" William turns away, looking at the wall of pictures above my bed, most of which were of Max and I. I hesitate, watching as Max trembles beside William.

"Yes," I reply. William lets go of Max, shoving him towards me. I scoop up my son, holding him tight to my chest. "It's okay, baby. You're okay."

"Why didn't you tell me? I have a right to know."

"Do you? Do you, William? You left me to go have your happy ending with your precious Angelica, and those little pests that you call children!" My voice is quickly raises to a yell. William's hands are furled into fists at his sides.

"They are my family, my actual family! What did you expect me to do, kick them out of my life?" William shouts, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Yes! I had no one left! We were married for twenty eight years! And you kicked me to the curb like I was _nothing_ to you. You can't honestly say that there was nothing between us after that, not even a friendship."

"There wasn't."

"If that's the case, then no. You don't have a right to know."

"I want to be part of his life." William crosses his arms, looking at our son.

"No. No way."

"If you won't let me, then I'll find a way."

"You can be part of Max's life if you let me be part of Molly's again," I say, tightening my grip on my son.

"I'm not letting you near my family," William growls.

"Then I'm not letting you near mine. Get out of my house, William." I look away from him. He stands for a moment, fuming, then marches out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Who was that, Mama?" Max asks, digging his little face into my shoulder.

"No one, Maxy. He won't be bothering us again."

* * *

"Emma?" Snow White and her prince have arrived. "Who's this?"

Across the table, Emma's eyes go wide. She looks over my head at her parents. I hesitate to turn around, but when I do, I'm greeted by the faces of the great Snow and David. Their eyes dart between me and their daughter, before settling on Emma.

"This is Alex," Emma replies.

"Alex? And who is Alex?" David asks, now eyeing my father. Papa is looking everywhere except the Charmings, and I can't blame him. For being notoriously kind heroes, they are awfully intimidating.

"Alex is my daughter," Papa mutters, reaching out behind him to take my hand. I take it eagerly, looking for something to distract me from the criticizing gazes of Emma's parents.

"You have a daughter?" Snow blinks her eyes in shock.

"Surprise," I say, smiling. Everyone is silent for a bit, looking from one person to another, until Snow breaks the silence.

"Well, that wouldn't be the craziest thing we've ever encountered. It's nice to meet you, Alex." Snow reaches out a hand, and I shake it. Her skin is really pale. "How old are you?" She asks, turning from a judgmental old woman to the sweet princess she's known to be in a second.

"I am ninety nine years old, and I'll be a hundred very soon," I reply, giving her my best poker face. She blinks in shock again.

"That's nice." Silence again.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hook, who's her mother?" David asks, staring down at my father. Papa picks at the table, waiting a moment before answering.

"Someone from a long time ago, before Emma, before Milah even. You wouldn't know her."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"My mother's name was Alaya. She died when I was young," I say, stepping up. The somewhat smug grin on Charming's face disappears, replaced by a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Alex," Snow says.

"Did you come here for a reason, Mom?" Emma asks, drawing the attention away from Papa and I. Snow's face lights up.

"Yes, actually. There's something that you need to see." Everyone at the table sighs, then begins to slide out of the booth. I stay seated, waiting for an explanation. No one offers me one.

"Where are you going?" I ask. My father ignores the question, sighing.

"There's never a quiet moment in this damn town," Papa says, offering me his hook. I take it, and he pulls me from the booth.

"Then I'll fit right in," I reply, following the Charmings out of the diner. Whatever mess they are about to get me into, I am positive that I do not want to be part of it.

* * *

89 years ago, Enchanted Forest

Rumplestiltskin knew that his little child prisoner was up to something. But he also knew that there was no way she was getting out of her cell, even with the help of the little village boy. The fact that she thought he wouldn't know about them was amusing, and he intended to let them continue with their scheming. It provided some much needed entertainment, especially in such lonely times.

Today, the Dark One wanted to bring the girl to his castle, and test her. She had been learning quickly, and was showing some true skill. Obviously, there was no way the young girl, barely ten years old, could best him, but he had to be sure. If she were able to overpower him, Rumplestiltskin had to know.

"I hope you're ready, dearie," Rumple muttered, flicking his wrist. He stood in the dining hall of his castle, next to his spinning wheel. He had never brought Alexandra to his castle before, but it was due time. The girl appeared in a cloud of smoke, stumbling forward. She wore an emerald green ball gown, embroidered with strands of silver thread. He had liked that one, and was glad to see her wearing the gift. The green fabric complimented her pretty eyes.

"What am I doing here?" Alexandra asked, no longer afraid of the man before her.

"I would like to challenge you, my dear." Rumplestiltskin walked towards the young sorceress. She glared at him.

"A challenge? What kind of challenge?"

"You've been performing extraordinarily as of late, and are doing wonderfully in your lessons. I'd like to see how much you truly know. I challenge you to a duel, one of magical prowess."

"Why should I accept? A duel doesn't benefit me, and at this point, I am really only interested in doing things that will help me. I have to survive, you know," Alexandra said. The Dark One fumed, curling his fists at his side. No human had annoyed him this much, not in his many years. He flicked his wrist and sent a fireball flying towards Alexandra. The girl's eyes went wide, and she shuffled back, raising her hands in defense. A shield of shimmering black magic appeared in front of her.

After a few moments, she recovered, gaping at Rumplestiltskin. He grinned.

"Exceptional reflexes, but you could do better." He flicked his wrist again, and another fireball went rocketing towards Alexandra. It bounced off her shield of magic, sputtering into ash. Taking the split second to her advantage, her shield vanished and her arm went flying forward. A blast of light flashed outwards, startling the Dark One.

"Good," He said, curling his lip back to reveal his rotten teeth. Alexandra raised her shield again, slowly circling around the Dark One. He watched her like she was a cat on the prowl. Instead of attacking again, Rumplestiltskin laced his hands together behind his back.

"Is that it?" Alexandra asked. "Are we done?"

"Of course not. I want you to attack me this time."

"Why?"

"If I've taught you anything, then you won't be on the defensive all the time. You need to learn how to carry out a swift and effective offensive attack."

"You won't be mad at me for attacking you, right?" Alexandra asked, dropping her hands. The girl had learned much about the Dark One over the course of her time with him, and it wouldn't be unlike him to try tricking her.

"Of course not, dearie. What do you take me for?" Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to the side, waiting for his apprentice to make her move. Alexandra nodded, then flicked her wrist. She appeared behind the Dark One, then cast a binding spell that tied his hands together.

"Good start." Rumplestiltskin allowed himself to be swept off his feet and stuck to the ground through a series of spells. Alexandra seemed quite pleased with herself as she looked down on her master.

"I believe I won," She said.

"No," Rumplestiltskin whispered a few words to himself, then got to his feet, now free of the girl's spells.

"But... but I cast a binding spell. You shouldn't be able to move!" Alexandra frowned, preparing to protect herself again in case the Dark One decided to attack.

"I don't need my hands to cast a spell, child. Or even my mouth for that matter. A truly skilled sorcerer like myself can perform magical acts simply by thinking about them."

"How?"

"I think that's enough for today." Rumplestiltskin adjusted the cuffs of his shirt, watching his young prisoner as she fidgeted with her hands. "I'll be back to get you again tomorrow, dearie." With a flick of his wrist, the Dark One sent Alexandra back to her cell.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

"What am I supposed to be seeing here?" I ask, staring Snow White in the eyes as she grips a note in her pale hands.

"Look!" She says, frantically waving the note around. I sigh.

"I can't read it if you're waving it around like a flag, love." I cross my arms, waiting for Snow to calm down. When she does, she passes the note on to her daughter, who passes it to Henry, who passes it to my father, who passes it to me. No wonder these people have so much trouble, they move about as fast as a tortoise. If they could even be the slightest bit more efficient, they could take down their villains so much faster.

"It says your name," Snow says. "Read it!"

I take a deep breath, not expecting much, and glance down at the note in my hand. No one speaks while I read, they simply watch me.

 _I know you are harboring Alexandra Jones. You will bring her to me in the next twenty four hours or I will kill each and every one of you until I get to her. My niece must pay for all the pain and suffering I have endured over the last century. Killian, I'm sure you are reading this, and I'm sure you know exactly who I am. Please don't make me do something I will regret, be it to your daughter or to one of your loved ones._

 _"_ Papa?" I look at my father, clenching the note in my fist. I had an aunt, or an uncle. Liam died long ago, and he was Papa's only brother, which meant my mother had siblings she never told be about. Just when I started to think that my family was done with secrets. "Papa, who wrote this letter?"

"Cassia," My father says, staring at the floor. "Her name is Cassia Kersey, and she was your mother's sister."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" In his typical fashion, my father ignores my question.

"I thought she was done with this. I tried so hard to keep her away from us, from you, but she never gave up."

"This woman, Cassia, why does she want to go after Alex?" Emma asks, crossing her arms.

"Since Alaya died, she's seen it as her duty to protect Alex, but I didn't want her getting involved with my daughter."

"She mentioned pain and suffering, do you think maybe Alex did something to hurt her during the time you two were separated?" Snow asks. I snort.

"I'm right here, you know?" Again, I'm ignored.

"I made sure that Cassia never got close to Alex. When Regina cast her curse, I went so far as to have Cassia locked up within its reach to insure that she would be swept away, and that she could never bother us again. I thought we were done with her."

Why is it that my parents always make decisions for me? Like whether or not I get to know the identity of my father, or whether or not I get to meet my aunt. They keep so much hidden from me, and then when it's revealed they expect me to be fine but they never realize how much it hurts. I am ninety-nine years old. I slayed dragons and defeated sorcerers and travelled across realms, and somehow, in the eyes of my father, that isn't enough to trust me.

I tear the note in half and walk away. No one notices; they're all too busy bullshitting their way into coming up with a solution. I slip out the door of the Charming's apartment and down the stairwell without making a sound. It isn't until I'm in the lobby of the building that I hear my father calling after me. I keep walking. This time, he's smart enough not to follow me.

* * *

I like Storybrooke, quite a bit actually. Compared to the places I've been over the last few years, it's nice. But by far, the best thing about this town is the ocean. Even from here, approaching a bridge in the middle of the woods, I can smell the salty air blowing in from the coast. It makes the place feel like home; as if I were standing on the deck of the Roger out in the open ocean.

Not only does it remind me of the sea but it's peaceful. Yes, it's full of people, but the way of life here is different. Even though they are constantly in danger, everyone is so happy and carefree, and it feels like one big family. In all my years, that was something I had never felt before.

I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time in these woods during these next few weeks. Same as the town, it's peaceful out here. There are no people, just the leaves beneath my feet and the breeze blowing through the trees and the calls of animals that roam the land undisturbed. Deep in the woods and out on the ocean: the two places I feel most at home. I believe that says a bit about my feelings towards other humans.

Finally, I reach the Troll Bridge. A woman stands along the side of the bridge, leaning against the rail as she watches the river course downhill. Her hair is the same shade as my mother's; a warm chestnut color, but her hair is wavy and short, my mother's was long and straight as a blade. At first glance, nothing seems off about her. She seems like just another woman.

"You wanted to see me," I call, stopping a few yards away from her. The woman whirls around, gasping when she sees me. Her eyes are the same as my mother's, same color and shape. I feel a sharp pang in my chest.

"Alexandra," The woman says, taking a step forward. She snaps herself out of her reverie, brushing her hands against her coat. "I've waited for this day for a century."

"You're Cassia."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"You look so much like her," I say, trying to shake the image of my mother from my mind.

"There was a great resemblance between us and our sisters." Cassia looks out at the river again, eyes now full of sorrow.

"You had more sisters?" I ask. More secrets. Cassia smiles, offering me a hand. I take it, allowing her to lead me to the rail she had been standing at earlier. For a few moments, my aunt simply watches me, taking in every detail of my appearance. I look away, focusing my attention on the water as it flows over rocks. It's calming, after the overwhelming few days I've had.

"We had many sisters: Catriona, Delphine, Laudine, Ferelith, and Perpetua. But Alaya and I always stood out from the rest. Father didn't love us quite as much, and we weren't like our older sisters. We didn't like to ogle at mermen or play in the coral. We loved to explore and adventure, and do everything we weren't supposed to do. That curiosity, that wonder, it was what got her killed."

"It wasn't that," I say, stopping Cassia's story despite my own curiosity. "It was me. My mother is dead because of me."

Cassia smiles again, the crestfallen look spreading from her eyes to the rest of her face. She takes a strand of my hair and tucks it behind me ear, then reaches into her pocket.

"Oh, sweetheart," She says, wrapping her hand around something. "I know it was your fault."

With a flash, Cassia pulls a dagger from the pocket of her coat and drives it into my stomach. I wince, focusing my mind on my magic instead of the pain. But I conjure nothing. Everything is gone from my head as the woman before me twists the knife deeper into my body.

"What are you doing?" I ask, breathless. Papa. All I want is Papa. Why couldn't he have followed me this time?

"Making sure you pay for what you did to my baby sister. Trust me, this is only the beginning, my lovely." Cassia yanks the dagger from my stomach, then turns it around in her hand. I raise my hand to defend myself, but she swats it away, slamming the hilt of the knife into my skull. The world fades to black before I hit the ground.

* * *

 **Heyoooo finally an update. That chapter was a little crazier than I originally intended it to be but I started writing and I got into a groove and it turned out pretty good so I kept it. I hope y'all liked the chapter. Remember to leave a review if you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or the like. Thank you guys so much for reading.**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	13. A Dreaded Conversation

**It has occurred to me that I should start adding whose POV I'm writing in because the last few chapters I've been writing Alex and Cassia's POVs, but I don't exactly clarify who it is. So, I'm going to start doing that. Also, I'm on spring break, so new chapter, maybe two if I'm up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine except for Alexandra, Cassia, Wyn, and Alaya.**

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

Alex's POV

I wake up with a jolt as my head is plunged into ice cold water. Saltwater fills my mouth and nose, quickly choking me. I squirm, trying to break free of whoever is holding me. I open my eyes, trying to get my bearings. All I can see is streams of bubbles rising to the surface of the dark water. A hand is tangled in my hair, and it pushes me further into the water.

I trash back and forth, then slam my head against something; wood. I'm being drowned in a barrel of water, how dignified. My head throbs and my lungs ache from the lack of air. Blackness seeps in from the edges of my vision, and my eyes drift shut. The grip on my hair tightens, and suddenly, my head is pulled from the water and I'm thrown backwards onto the deck of a ship. I raise a hand to shield my eyes from the blinding sunlight, gasping for air.

"Welcome back, love." It's Cassia's voice. I double over onto my hands and knees and start coughing up water. The water burns my lungs, which only adds to the pain of the bloody stab wound in my gut. After a few moments, I gather up the energy to pull myself onto my feet. I stumble a bit, but am able to face Cassia eye to eye.

"Where the hell are we?" I ask, clutching a hand over my stomach. It's been a while since I've been stabbed-I've forgotten how much it hurts.

"You don't recognize it? We're on the Jolly Roger, darling." Cassia gestures to the boat, smiling. "Home sweet home."

I mutter a curse. This bloody woman not only had the nerve to kidnap me, but also to steal my damn ship. Who does she think she is? I straighten my posture, and glare at Cassia.

"Take me home or you _will_ regret it. Am I clear?" I don't care that this woman is my mother's sister. I don't care that's she's stabbed me, or stolen the Roger, or kidnapped me. She is not about to ruin the very thing I've worked for these past few years.

"Oh, crystal clear. But-" Cassia points to my wrist, "I think you'll find a hard time making me regret my decisions without your magic." I glance down and find a thick black cuff wrapped around my wrist. I try to use my magic, a simple summoning charm, but nothing happens. No calling for help, no teleporting off this ship, no snapping this woman's neck with a snap of my fingers.

"You see, Alexandra, I knew your father many years ago. I was his informant. He paid me well, and in exchange, I kept tabs on your mother, among other people. When I told Killian that Alaya had a daughter, I thought he would come for you two," Cassia sighs.

"He was never a good man, but under all the alcohol, and all the women, and the layers of black leather, he had a heart. I could tell, from the second that I told him about you, that he knew. He knew you were his daughter, and he knew that you needed a father. Alaya couldn't raise you on her own."

"But he never came." I finish her thoughts. I know how the story plays out. It is my story after all.

"Exactly. He could have saved Alaya, and made both of your lives better." Cassia pulls a necklace from the pocket of her jacket, running it through her fingers. It's a shell, the same kind my mother gave to me all those years ago.

"My mother would have died regardless. If anything-" Cassia raises her hand and smacks it against my cheek. I bite my tongue, trying to distract from the stinging pain. Cassia raises her head high and clears her throat.

"Of course, the years went by, and the next time I hear of you or Killian, I find out that you've found each other. You both got your happy endings, and I was left with nothing. My sister, the only one in my family who actually cared, was gone. I couldn't return to my kingdom, and Killian wouldn't let me near you. All I wanted was to protect the only family I had left. To keep you from sharing Alaya's fate."

Cassia looks me in the eyes, the hostile look on her face now a look of loss, and of sadness. I've seen that look before, on my mother many times, and on the faces of others. It's the face of a person who is missing something, or someone. It's the look of someone who feels lost, and has no clue of what to do next. Felix was like that when he was on Neverland, and at one point when we were children. As I grew older, my mother was like that quite often. Even Wyn, sweet, optimistic Wyn, wore that face from time to time.

My aunt returns her gaze to the horizon behind me again, the lost look gone. She sets her jaw, angry once more.

"Years later, what do I found out? It was the Dark One who killed my sister. I spent many nights wondering why? Why would a man like that set his sights on Alaya? I asked around, and I learn that the Dark One was after my niece all along."

"Actually, he wasn't after-" Cassia strikes me again.

"As I was saying on the bridge, I want you to suffer for killing my dear Alaya," Cassia says, turning her back on me to look out at the endless ocean that surrounds us.

"You aren't the only one who cared about her," I mutter, skimming the deck to see if there is anything I can use as a weapon. Cassia scoffs.

"If you cared, then why did you kill her?" Cassia asks, running a pale hand along the side of the ship. It's my turn to laugh now.

" _I_ didn't kill her. I said that on the bridge because I feel guilty about her death, and because I'm a sadistic little shit-" There. A sword, my sword, strewn carelessly on top of a barrel. It's yards away. I can grab it if I keep her distracted. "But she died because the Dark One wanted revenge against my father. And as I hope you are aware, I had no choice in who my father is." Cassia seems to consider my words for a moment. I take this as my opportunity to start moving towards the sword.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Cassia barks, whirling around. Shit. The sword is only a few feet away now.

"Quite, if you thought you could keep me here," I say, as confidently as I can. I lunge for the sword. Cassia moves too slow, and the weapon is in my hand and against her throat in a matter of seconds. "Now if you'd be so kind as to turn this ship around and bring me back to Storybrooke, I won't kill you where you stand."

"You're just like your bastard of a father."

"Thank you." I push Cassia forward, limping my way to the helm.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

Killian's POV

She's gone. Again. This always happens. I will give Alex credit though, this is a new record for how quickly we've been split after being reunited.

"Killian." Emma taps my shoulder. "Killian."

"What?" I ask, sighing.

"I'm sure the kid is fine. She's tough, and smart, and from what I've seen and heard, pretty good at kicking ass. This Cassia chick should be no problem for her, if that's even where she went." Emma turns the wheel of her car, sending us down the road that leads to the Troll Bridge.

"I'm well aware of how strong Alex is, but she's been through a lot recently. When she's in her own head, she gets distracted, and she makes stupid decisions."

"We all make stupid decisions, Killian," Emma says.

"But Alex is different. Everyone here is a hero, and for the most part, you've all had good lives. For Alex, it's been struggle after struggle, and she never really had a positive influence, at least not when she needed one. She learned from me, and from Gold, and Pan-"

"She was on Neverland with you?"

"55 years. She spent 28 years of that as Pan's prisoner," I say. Those 28 years were entirely my fault. I thought she died, and I left. Abandoned her, and left her to fend for herself.

"Okay, so the kid had a rough go. I think she's better than what you're making her out to be. For someone with so much bad in her life, it seems to me that she turned out okay."

"The first thing she did when she got here was try kill Ruby and Leroy!"

"She had just lost someone. I'd be pretty upset too." Emma stares at me like I've gone insane. I sigh.

"I know she's a good person, but with everything that has happened, I'm worried she'll go off again. I hope she doesn't, but it's always a possibility with her. I know my daughter."

The rest of the drive is silent. I can tell that Emma wants to say something, but I don't have the mental capacity to talk to her about it. All I can think about is my daughter, and what might be happening to her. There are a lot of things Cassia could do to get back at me, and I don't care to imagine any of them. Then, there's the fact that Alex might not even be with Cassia, she could just be off on her own. Emma stops the car in front of the Troll Bridge, then turns to look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Emma asks. "Alexandra, I mean."

I look out the front window, at the endless green forest around us, and the bridge. This was a conversation I'd been dreading since I fell in love with Emma. As much as I love my daughter, I'd hoped she was gone for the sake of avoiding this.

"After everything we've been through, and all the terrible things I've done, I didn't want you to think less of me. And she was dead. What good would it have done you to know about my dead daughter?"

"Killian, I fell in love with you, all of you, even the parts of you that keep secrets and the parts that have done terrible things. I love you for all of it."

"Emma-"

"I'm not done. When people are in love, they tell each other everything. We're supposed to know everything about each other, all the good and all the bad." Emma places a hand on my shoulder.

"But the fact that I have a daughter, with another woman, I felt like that was too much," I say. Emma scoffs.

"How do you think I felt about Henry, especially once I learned about your connection to Neal. My point is that all of that was in the past. We've both changed for the better, and I know that you love me. Your daughter won't change that." Emma leans forward to kiss my head. She lingers for a second, then looks me in the eyes, waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"I know."

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course not. Now come on, let's go find the kid." Emma and I get out of the car and walk onto the bridge. I look down at the river, searching for any signs that Alex had been here. Emma jogs down to the other side of the bridge.

"Killian! Here!" She calls, pointing to a spot on the ground. Eager to find something, I run over. Of course, the one clue we have is the one thing I didn't want to find. Emma is crouching beside a small patch of dried blood. Lying next to the blood is Alex's necklace. The chain is broken, as if it had been ripped off of her neck.

I bite my lip, turning and looking back at the car. Cassia took my girl. I will stop at nothing to get her back.

* * *

88 years ago, Enchanted Forest

Alex's POV

This was it. The moment Alexandra had been waiting for since she was taken nearly two years prior. Wyn watched as she mixed the final ingredient into their concoction. They had been developing this charm and gathering the ingredients for so long, and their plan was finally being put into action. Wyn passed Alexandra the gem he had found, and watched as she dipped it into the milky white liquid in her cauldron.

Rumplestiltskin had stopped giving her lessons a month or so ago, having decided that she was too strong for his liking. Now, Alexandra's sole purpose was to be leverage against Captain Hook when he needed it. The Dark One's absence had given Wyn and Alexandra the opportunity to begin brewing their charm. The plan was to injure Alexandra (only slightly) to draw Rumplestiltskin to the cell. He would have to open the cell to examine her, because even his magic had stopped working behind her bars.

Then, once she was free of her magical restraints, Alexandra would poof herself away, to the village where Wyn had promised to wait for her. The charm she had developed would prevent Rumplestiltskin from finding her, at least until she was far enough away. Then, the young ones would run off and start a new life for themselves, as best friends.

"We actually did it, Alex." Wyn watched in fascination as the young sorceress stirred the liquid in the cauldron. Slowly, the liquid started to turn red, letting Alex know that the spell had bound itself to the gem.

"Hush. I don't need you cursing our luck," Alexandra said, removing the gem from the cauldron.

The liquid evaporated, leaving an empty pot. Alexandra took the small gem, which now glowed red, and used a red hot needle to melt a hole through it. She then handed it off to Wyn, who used his long fingers to lace a chain through the hole. The necklace, now complete, was placed over Alexandra's neck by Wyn. He strained to reach her through the bars of her cell, but after all they had gone through, he wanted to be the one to do it.

"Perfect. Thank you, for everything, Wyn." Alexandra took the hand of the young boy. His dark hair hung in front of his eyes, having grown quite a bit since their first meeting. He blew a strand to the side, smiling at his friend.

"Thank you, Alex, for giving me the adventure I always wanted."

"We haven't even started yet." The children shared a gaze, then Alexandra let go of his hand. "Alright, do get this stuff out of here, or Rumple will be suspicious."

Wyn gathered all the supplies he had brought in over the last few weeks, then climbed out of the cave with them. He returned a moment later empty handed. The boy picked up the knife he had found in a nearby market and knelt down by the cell. Alexandra nodded to him, then held out her hand.

"I don't really want to hurt you," Wyn said.

"You have to, for the plan to work. Just do it." Alexandra turned her head away, wrapping her other hand around a bar of her cell. Wyn bit his lip, then steadied the knife in his hand and dragged it across Alexandra's forearm. The girl whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. Wyn made sure the cut was deep: the Dark One wouldn't be considered with a little scratch.

In a moment, it was over. Wyn stared at the cut he had made, shaking. He shook his head, dropping the knife. Alexandra had tears running down her pale cheeks, but showed no emotion on her face. The cut went from the crook of her elbow to her wrist, and it was gushing blood. The scarlet liquid dripped onto the stone floor, sluggishly pooling together.

"Oh God. Oh, Alexandra, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm okay, Wyn, really. This is what needed to happen. Now take the knife and get out of here. I'll see you soon," Alexandra said. Wyn stared at the cut once more, still shaking, then scooped up the knife and dashed away. Alexandra took a few moments to collect herself, giving her friend a while to run, then started crying.

"Rumplestiltskin! Please come! I need help!" Alexandra cried, clutching her arm to her chest. The blood drenched her pure white gown. With her dark hair hanging in front of her pale face, and her blue eyes wide, Alexandra could have been mistaken for the real Snow White.

The Dark One hardly wasted a second before appearing in the cave. He marched up to the bars of the cell, eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's happened? Why are you bleeding?" The man asked. Alexandra sniffled, looking up at him.

"I cut my arm on the wall, these rocks are so sharp," she said, chocking out a few more fake sobs. Rumplestiltskin groaned, then flicked his hand. The cell door creaked open, and Alexandra stumbled out, crawling to her captor.

Rumplestiltskin was no fool, he knew that the girl was planning something. But at the same time, he couldn't have her bleeding out. He only needed a minute to heal her, then it would be back to the cell. He took her arm, running a bony finger along the cut. It slowly started to stitch itself back together.

Alexandra grit her teeth, watching as her skin knit together, and as the blood stopped flowing. Only a few more seconds, then she would be free. The gem on her necklace, which she had tucked underneath along with her mother's necklace, was heating up. The spell was begging to be used.

"Alright, enough of that. Be careful from now on, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, sighing. He started to push the girl back towards her cell, but Alexandra darted forward instead. She slipped underneath his outstretched arm and ran towards the small opening in the cave wall. With a triumphant flick of her wrist, she disappeared in a cloud of dark magic.

The last thing the young girl heard before reaching her freedom was the Dark One's scream of frustration.

* * *

 **I might have already mentioned this, but the timeline in this story is of my own design. I tried to follow the show as much as I could, but they don't really give any dates so things are definitely off. I just thought I should mention this, seeing as there's going to be more jumping around throughout Alex's life from now on, and I know it'll probably get confusing. Remember to leave a review if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, concerns, predictions, or the like. Thanks for reading!**

 **-TheFandemonium**


	14. The Madness Inside

**Surprise! I'm not dead! I've been rereading Upside Down and I feel the need to point out how my writing kind of sucked at the beginning. I'm thinking about going back and rewriting chapters, but I'm not sure. If any of you have thoughts about that, message me or leave a review because I'm still on the fence about it. For now, I'll keep updating once every million years.**

 **Side note: This story is almost at 5,000 views, which is super exciting for me. Thank you to everyone who has read Upside Down and an even bigger thank you to the people who are still reading after my sometimes crappy writing and very infrequent updates.**

* * *

88 years ago, Enchanted Forest

Alexandra

She had done it. For the first time in nearly two years, Alexandra was free. Truly free.

The sun beating down on her, the trees blowing in the wind, the forest creatures scampering about in the underbrush; all of it was too much for Alexandra to take in. She had forgotten how beautiful the outside world was. She had been able to hear the birds chirping, hear the rain fall, hear the wolves howl, but she could never see it from her cell. Now, Alexandra could see it all. The birds perched high in the trees, their feathers bright spots of color amongst the green landscape. Raindrops on each blade of grass and fallen leaf. A sleek wolf, white as snow, that lurked in the distance. It felt like a new world.

"Alexandra!" She turned, and found Wyn darting towards her, a smile plastered across his face. His sea green eyes were bright with something she had never seen in him before, joy. Sure, he'd laughed and smiled when he was with her in the cave, but this was different. He felt just as free as Alexandra did. The boy wrapped his arms around his friend, laughing. Alexandra hugged him back, tears streaming down her pale face.

"We did it. I didn't think we could do it, Wyn, but we did. I'm out. I'm free," Alexandra said. Wyn laughed again.

"You're free," he echoed, smiling with his bright eyes. Alexandra stepped back, taking him in. She had never seen Wyn outside of her sparsely lit cell. His skin was a little paler in the sunlight, but not as pale as hers. His eyes had more green in them than blue, and they were the rich color of emeralds and sapphires. His hair was light brown, not the darker color it had appeared as in the cave. _He's cute_ , Alexandra thought. She blushed, looking away from Wyn to the long dirt road behind him. It cut through the forest and stretched as far as Alexandra could see. At the end, it disappeared into a low hanging fog.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The woods outside your prison. If we walk west and follow the setting sun, we should reach my village by dark."

"I thought you said your village burned down."

"It did, but it will give us a place to stay for the night. We can set up a camp and think about where we want to go." Wyn ran a hand through his long hair, hair that hadn't been cut in a long time.

"I already know where I want to go," Alexandra replied.

"And where's that?"

"To my father. I'm curious to see what he's like, and honestly, I'd like to have a word with him. His very existence has put me through quite a lot." Wyn's face fell.

"Of course. Right. That makes sense," he said, voice quiet. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not a clue."

"Then how do you think you'll find him?" Wyn fiddled with the sleeve of his tunic, hands covered in dirt. A smile played across Alexandra's lips.

"Did you forget? I have magic," Alexandra said, wiggling her fingers at the boy. He nodded, focused solely on his sleeve. After all they'd been through, was Alexandra really going to leave him alone for the man who ruined her life? That was not fair. Nothing ever was in Wyn's life.

"You should go then, if you want to find your father."

"What do you mean? Aren't you coming?" Alexandra had thought they were in this together. Did Wyn not want to stay with her?

"He's your father," Wyn replied, remaining nonchalant. Alexandra frowned. _Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?_ The girl's hand found its way to the chain that hung from her neck. The shell Alaya had given her daughter was still there, and Alexandra began rubbing her thumb across the rippled surface. Both children were at loss for words, convinced the other wanted out of their friendship.

"We can talk about it later, I guess." Alexandra pointed to the sky. "The sun is setting. We should find somewhere to sleep."

"Why not poof us somewhere? With your magic?" Wyn said, a small twinge of jealousy seeping into his words.

"I like the fresh air. Come on." Alexandra started walking, eyes darting around the forest. Begrudgingly, Wyn followed. He knew these woods better than most, and he knew that Alexandra was traveling inland instead of towards the sea. She wouldn't be finding any pirates in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. He remained silent though, watching the young sorceress with an amused look.

"Wyn? Why are you looking at me like that?" Alexandra asked, her blue eyes wide. Wyn cursed himself in his head.

"Oh, well, it's just that the maritime villages are in the other direction. I don't think you'll have much luck finding your father deep in the woods." Wyn blushed, looking at his feet. Alexandra sighed.

"Take my hand," she mumbled, reaching for him. The boy placed his hand in Alexandra's and watched as she took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Wyn nodded. Then, the world tumbled away from him and he was enveloped in a dark cloud. For a few brief moments, all Wyn and Alexandra could see or feel was each other, then the cloud dissolved and they were standing on the docks of a seaside village. Buildings rose behind them, with thatched roofs and tall chimneys. Narrow streets stretched as far as they could see. Barrels were stacked all around in random places. Ships were docked up and down the wooden walkway, and more floated out in the harbor.

Wyn's eyes went wide as he whirled around, startled by the change in scenery. Alexandra giggled as Wyn fell to his knees, staring up at her.

"I thought you said-"

"I changed my mind. Besides, I think it was entirely worth it to see the look on your face," Alexandra laughed. Wyn ran a hand through his hair, reliving the last few seconds. While he sat on the docks in bewilderment, Alexandra took in her surroundings. Rumplestiltskin had never really told her much about her father, so she'd have to do a bit of reconnaissance. Sailors and townsfolk alike bustled to and fro, carrying baskets of fresh caught fish and other goods. Having only ever been to her small village and Rumplestiltskin's castle, Alexandra was beyond excited to be somewhere new.

"We should find someone to talk to. Maybe they can help us find my father." Alexandra grabbed Wyn by the arm and pulled him to his feet. She took a step forward, prepared to find help, but Wyn pulled her back. Alexandra turned to face him, saw the shy look on his face, and blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Do you really want me to come with you? With you and your father?" Wyn could feel the girl's cold eyes as they stared at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Of course, Wyn. You're my friend. I can't imagine doing any of this without you," Alexandra replied, pulling Wyn into a hug.

"That's nice," Wyn said, returning the embrace. Alexandra laughed. "Yes, yes it is. Now let's go. We've got a new adventure to begin." With that, the pair started off towards the village, happier than they'd ever been before.

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

Alex

Cassia didn't speak a word as I sailed the Roger into the port of Storybrooke. The events of the last few days had confused me enough to keep me silent as well. Wyn and I were going to come here, find my father, and go back to the Enchanted Forest. A simple enough plan. The Savior and her son were never meant to get involved. No one was supposed to know that I was here. Wyn should have been by my side, holding my hand, telling me that everything would be alright.

Instead, the plan was flipped on its head. I came here alone, got arrested, and forced to interact with the new family my father had made for himself. I wasn't supposed to be put into therapy with a cricket or to meet an aunt I didn't know existed. I certainly wasn't supposed to be kidnapped by said aunt. I wasn't supposed to lose Wyn.

"I know that look," Cassia says.

"I could not possibly care less," I reply, leaving the helm.

"You've lost someone, recently too. Someone you loved."

"Shut up or I will slit your throat," I mutter. The Roger glides slowly into Storybrooke's port, coming to a stop as I toss a few ropes overboard.

"I was married during the curse. In love," Cassia says. I sigh, turning around to face her. With a snap of my fingers, the ropes tie themselves and the gangplank falls to the dock.

"William, his name was Michael then, was the love of my life. My world ended when Emma Swan broke the curse. William left me for his real wife, his real family. He never cared about me, Alexandra, and that broke my heart. I had that same look on my face for weeks after."

I pull a knife from my boot and twirl it between my fingers. Cassia simply laughs.

"William was mine, darling. Who was yours?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the reason I look so glum is because I was kidnapped?" I say, crouching down in front of Cassia. I take the knife and rest the sharp edge against her pale neck.

"You can tell yourself that all you want, my dear, but I can see right past your little act." Cassia's soft voice raises to a snarl. "You are a carbon copy of both your parents. You are a dishonorable egomaniac that will sacrifice anything and anyone to save your own skin, just like your father. But you are also easy to read, and when you love someone, you love them with everything you have because that's the only way you know how. Alaya was the same way."

I press the blade deeper into Cassia's neck, allowing a few droplets of blood to run down her neck.

"What. Is. Your. Point?"

"You loved your mother with everything you had, but you didn't have much. You wanted more. You wanted a father, friends, magic. So when Rumplestiltskin found you, and it came down to choosing whether to save your mother or get the life you'd always wanted, you chose to let Alaya die."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I press harder, a thin stream of blood now trickling from beneath the knife. "I was nine years old when my mother died. She was all I knew, and all I wanted. I knew nothing about Killian, or my magic, and I didn't give a damn about having friends-"

"You're lying!" Cassia cries, jerking forwards. I draw the knife away, gaping at her. "You killed my sister! You! My life was ruined because of you, Alexandra!" Her eyes, a deep sea green like my mother's, are brimming with tears.

"You're mad," I mutter, standing up. Her voice breaks and she sputters her way from speaking to sobbing. Tears run down her cheeks, leaving shimmering tracks. As gently as I can, I untie her from the mast and retie her hands behind her back. "Up."

She stands, eyes closed.

"My son, Max. He needs me. Please, Alexandra. Please-" I flick my wrist, and her voice dies.

"I'm sorry, Cassia."

* * *

Present Day, Storybrooke

Killian

"What about a tracking spell?" David asks.

"We don't have anything of Alex's. It won't work," I reply, slamming down my fist. "This is hopeless." Emma looks at me from across the table, concern lurking beneath her expressionless face. She's always been an open book.

"Killian, we've dealt with far worse than some deranged woman." Emma reaches across the table, taking my hand in hers. "Cassia doesn't have magic or an army. There's no way for her to leave Storybrooke. And, from what I've heard, Alex could kick her ass with her hands tied and a blindfold on. We will find your daughter and bring her home safe," Emma says, smiling with her eyes.

"I need some air." I pull my hand out of her grasp and slide out of the booth. David reaches out to stop me, but Regina pulls him back. "Let him go," she says.

I push open the door to Granny's and head straight for the docks. Hurried footsteps follow me, and then Emma's hand is on my shoulder. I stop, turning to look at her.

"It's terrifying, isn't it. Not knowing if your kid is okay. Are they sitting somewhere, waiting for you to save them? Are they bleeding out, alone and afraid? Are they completely fine?"

"If this is your idea of an inspirational speech, love, it's terrible." I turn back around and start walking. Emma follows.

"What I'm trying to say, Killian, is that I know what it's like. I've been in the same situation with Henry, and it's awful. Our children are our lives, and when they're gone, it's like a part of you is gone too. But if we want that part of ourselves back, we have to stay strong," Emma says, lacing her fingers through mine.

We walk in silence, because I don't know how to say what I want to say. I know that she's done this before. She's lost Henry more than once. But things are different for them. Emma and Henry don't have eighty eight years of history between them. Emma hasn't failed her son, not like I've failed Alex. Instead of dwelling on the matter more, I clear my throat.

"I know you mean well, Emma. But Alex and I are nothing like you and Henry. There's a lot that's happened between us that I can't explain right now. It's as simple as that."

"Killian, I-"

"Can we just let it go for now?"

"No, Killian. Look." Emma points ahead to the docks. Walking along the docks, confident as ever, was Alex. She held Cassia in front of her, a knife against the woman's throat. Her shirt is stained with blood, her damp hair clinging to her jacket.

"Oh my God." Emma and I take off at a run. "Alex!" I shout. A weight lifts from my shoulders and I manage a small smile as I near my daughter. Alex looks up, her face bruised and her blue eyes tired, and she lets go of Cassia. I sweep her up and hold her as tight as I can.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Alex says, her voice muffled against my shoulder.

"Don't be."

"I should have been more patient, more understanding. This is my fault, I'm sorry."

"Alex, stop apologizing." I set her down but keep her in my arms. She lays her head against my chest and I run my hand through her hair. When words failed, it often served as a way to calm her down.

"We need to talk," she says quietly.

"It can wait." Over Alex's shoulder, I watch Emma pull her handcuffs from her jacket and snap them onto Cassia's wrists. She smiles at me, then starts talking to Cassia in a hushed voice. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **Alright, so it's a shorter chapter compared to the last few but I just wanted to get something out. If I do end up revising the previous chapters, I'll try to publish a new one so I can let you guys know. If I don't, then you can look forward to another chapter in who knows how long. Thanks for reading!**

 **-TheFandemonium**


End file.
